Disneyland in Chaos
by Tailikku
Summary: A trip to Disneyland, what could possibly go wrong? Answer: A whole lot. Join Sora as he and his friends try to right the wrongs that were made because of Jafar's trickery.
1. Cold Opening

Darkness...

The only thing that Sora could see in front of him.

He was roughly a mile beneath Sleeping Beauty Castle. He was being led by a man who claimed to be Imagineer Wayne Kresky.

"The keyhole is right this way. You know what to do." said the man.

Sora opened the door that Wayne had gestured towards. There was a pedestal similar to the one that Meg was trapped in. A lock was on it. Sora held the Keyblade forwards and it released a beam of light that went into the pedestal. It vanished, and dark energy spewed from it.

"Congratulations, Sora."

It was Wayne.

"What do you mean? I thought Walt trusted you to protect the park!"

"You silly boy, Wayne is locked up in the dungeon!"

Sora's eyes widened... It was not Wayne Kresky that was here. The man's image faded away into that of a familiar Arabian figure... Jafar!

"Sorry, I had to trick you! But it was the only way to release our kingom." As he said this, other villains appeared around him. "And with a little touch..."

** Jafar: This could be quite the place...**

**Cruella: Full of wholesome, happy faces**

**Ursula: Hanging out**

**Hook: Feeling fine**

**Hades: Where everyone's a friend of mine.**

**Cruella: Inside this evil joint,**

**Hook: Every guest gets to the point.**

**Jafar: This day will live in infamy!**

**Ursula: Disneyland is history!**

**Villans: It's our park now!  
It's our park now!**

**Ghosts: It's the fact you can't ignore!  
Shut the windows, lock the doors!**

**Villains: It's our park now!**

**Pirates: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs.**

******Villains: ****Join the rabble-rousing crowd.  
****It's our park now!**

**Si and Am: All the coolest cats fit in so purr-fectly **

**Maleficent: Every evil queen gets due respect!**

**Phantom: Love your work.**

**Kaa: You'll forget your troubles, put your trusssst in me...**

**The Queen of Hearts: You had your fun.  
You made your play.**

**Villains: But every rodent has his day!**

**It's our park now!**

**Pain and Panic: Down an' dirty.**

**Villains: It's our park now!**

**Pirates: What a party!**

**Hades: What a place for breakin' bread.**

**The Fates: Eat your neighbors.**

**The Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!**

**Villains: It's our park now!**

**The Big Bad Wolf: What a party!**

**Villains: Join the fun with no regrets.  
Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed.**

**Cruella: Get those puppies!**

**Hook: Game over, Sora!**

**Ursula: Hit the road, Kairi!**

**Jafar: Take a hike, Riku!**

**Villains: IT'S OUR PARK NOW!  
Don't bother even coming back!  
It's our park now!**

Sora and his party found themselves outside of the park. But now things had changed... It looked like Hollow Bastion while the Heartless were still about! California Adventure had transformed into a dark mountain with an imposing tower on its side

* * *

Where did it all go wrong, you maybe wondering. To answer that we have to go three days into the past. Back to a time before...

Disneyland in Chaos

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

based on the original Park, Disney California Adventure, Kingdom Keepers, and the mythical Dark Kingdom Rumor

Featuring the talents of:

Haley Joel Osment as Sora

Jesse McCartney as Roxas and Ventus

Dave Gallagher as Riku

Hayden Panettiere as Kairi and Xion

Ariel Winter as Mog

Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé

Quenton Flynn as Lea and Reno

Jason Doring as Terra

Willa Holland as Aqua

Wayne Kresky as himself

Aaron Busch as Zidane

Melissa Disney as Vivi

Rachel Robinson as Garnet

Luke Word as Steiner

Mr. T as Barret

Racheal Leigh Cook as Tifa

Chris Edgerly as Cid Highwind

Mandy Moore as Aerith

Steve Burton as Cloud

Laura Bailey as Serah Farron

Doug Erholtz as Squall "Leon" Leonhart

Ali Hillis as Claire "Lightning" Farron

Rick Gomez as Zack Fair

Bret Iwan as King Mickey

Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit

Bill Farmer as Goofy

Tony Anselmo as Donald

Russi Taylor as Queen Minnie.


	2. Day 1 Part 1- Hollywood and Cars Lands

As the sun rose over the El Dorado State of California, Sora and his party of 16 were waiting at the gates of California Adventure.

The adults of the group (Cid and Lea) were arguing over where they should start first. Cid wanted to start with Condor Flats since "flyin' was in [his] blood" while Lea wanted to start with Hollywood Land seeing that it was closer to the gate.

Sora opted for a coin toss: Heads for Condor, Tails for Hollywood. Tails won.

As soon as the gates opened, Sora and his group were met with a familiar sight: It was a statue of King Mickey and his father Walt Disney, both in their younger years. Mickey was standing on a suitcase that Walt hand, making a tada pose, while Walt had a jacket hung over his left shoulder, and a smile on his face.

"Well it's about time you showed up." said a voice. It was distinctly male and had a Southern twang to it.

"Who said that?" asked Sora.

"I did!" It was a rabbit. He looked like the King in his younger days.

"Who are you?"

"I am Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! I am the brother of King Mickey."

"Nice to meet you. I am Sora. And these are my friends." Sora gestured towards his party: Riku, Kairi, Lea, Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Zidane, Vivi, and Garnet.

"Wow! I didn't know that the young Keyblade wielder would have so many friends! Now where did you say you were going?"

"Hollywood Land."

"I'm heading there too."

* * *

Sora's party plus one made their way east and found themselves in a facsimile of Beverly Hills. They made a left turn and...

...Sora tripped over a little man! He had a Hawaiian shirt on and had soft skin that felt like Sham-wow.

"I'm so sorry about that! I didn't even see you!"

"It's OK," said the man "I get that a lot. Heck, I haven't gotten taller since the 70's! I'm Walter by the way, a new member the of the Muppets. Just waiting for the show to start."

"What show?"

"Muppet*Vision 3D." A bell went off, signalling that the show was about to begin and they had to take their seats.

Inside they found mockup movie posters, blueprints showing proper 3D glasses ettiquette, and a chef wearing said glasses playing with popcorn.

"Jå! Dê pöppïnn cørn ïs... 3D! Hå-hå, dê cørn ïs pöppïnn øøn yê fåcé øøn dê ... 3D!"

"Yeah but Chef, that's not how 3D works... oh never mind." said Walter.

The Swedish Chef just ignored Walter's comment and began experimenting with other theater confections, ie boxes of Charleston Chews and 16-oz cups.

* * *

Th show began to start, starting with Statler and Waldorf heckling members of the audience and the penguins in the orchestra. The Muppet Show theme started playing as Gonzo was fondling with a "3D on a pole" to emulate the Pop-out illusion. Kermit introduced the show and what they will be doing. He brought the camera to Muppet Labs, where Beaker, stuck in the machinery as usual, and Bunsen conjured up the first 3D organism, Waldo C. Graphic. Waldo then caused chaos in the lab, causing it to implode on itself, while he escaped the film. Fozzie then showed off some tricks with 3D effects, much to Statler and Waldorf's bemusement and introduced Piggy's big number. That was cut short by a waterskiing flop, which was unfortunatley planned by Bean as the finale for the number. Bean got fired and fled with Waldo. Gonzo rounded up a search party, which came to a head when Sweetums entered the actual theater looking for the rabbit. Bean was in the balcony opposite the old men and was able to join the show's climax: _A Salute to All Nations, but Mostly America_. Things were fine until Waldo created more chaos. Kermit told Pops to turn off the projector and the old man began firing a shotgun at Waldo... and then a cannon! The blast was so powerful that everyone in the theater had to duck! "We surrender! We surrender!" shouted the hecklers, waving white flags.

Kermit pulled up in a firetruck, apologizing to the audience about the chaos that just ensued. The band began to play the Muppet Show theme again.

Statler: Wow! That guy really knows how to sell it!

Waldorf: Tell him to save the receipt, I want my money back!

Both: Doh-ho-ho-ho-ho!

* * *

Sora and his party left the theater, still cracking up at the early-90's gags and the utter chaos that was created. They moved onward and to the north was a building that looked like it was made of doors. They entered the building and inside were advertisements for tourism in the city of Monstropolis.

"Monstropolis huh?" said Zidane. "I just hope that there aren't any Robot Masters." Off hand, one could say that Zidane may have seen the horrendous boxart for the first Mega Man game, and cracked a joke at its expense. Everyone groaned.

The ride vehicles were small bus-type vehicles that could hold 6-per vehicle. In the first one were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven, Terra, and Aqua. The second one had Lea, Roxas, Xion, Yuffie, Naminé and Cid. The last one had Oswald, Cloud, Aerith, Zidane, Vivi, and Garnet. A small advertisement about the city began playing on a small screen on each of their buses. It was then changed to a news bulletin about an outbreak in the city.

_"If witnesses are to be beleived, there has been a child security breach for the first time in monster history"_

_"We can neither confirm nor deny the prescence of a human child here tonight" _said a member of the CDA.

Footage from the street played showing terrified monsters exaggerating the truth.

_"Well, a kid flew right over me and blasted a car with its laser vision!"_ said Monsters, Inc. Scarer Lanky Schmidt._  
_

_"Ah tried to run from it, but it picked me up its mind powers and shook me like a doll!"_ said a sluglike monster with four eyes._  
_

_"It'th true! I thaw the whole thing!"_ shouted Scare-assistant Waxford

It cut to the newsroom now with a scientist with the newscaster.

_"It is mein professional opinion zat now is ze time... TO PANIC!"_

The tunnel changed to a city street with monsters running for protection. A lizardlike monster named Randall was sneaking about. The buses went into a sushi restraunt. The chef was shaking in fear. Mike and Sulley were on the other end of the restraunt with Boo in a takeout box. They ended up in a factory, two nerdy-looking monsters were talking about the invasion. Randall appeared again. "I'll race ya to the Scare Floor," he hissed. The doors opened, and there he was, sending Boo's door onto a rack. "You're too late!"

The scene changed to a room floor of doors on racks. Each one opened showing a different scene, such as the Yeti making snowcones on Mt. Everest. Mike and Sulley had finally located the door! A moment later, Boo was hitting Randall on the head with a bat. "Great job, Boo! You beat Randall!" said Sulley. "Kitty!" "Kitty has to go Boo..."

Heartwarming music played as the buses went through the last bend. Roz was waiting nearby. "Hey you with the spiked hair - I'm watching you... always watching!"

"Well which one?" retorted Ven. "About a third of us have spiked hair."

* * *

They headed to the next ride: The Twilight Zone - Tower of Terror. It was a large hotel building, with a charred façade. The inside was dusty and covered with cobwebs. A grim-looking bellhop brought them into a library and told them that he'll notify the management about the new guests to the hotel.

The lights went out, and eerie music played, that sounded like it was from the mid-60's.

_You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension - a dimension of sound, a dimension of sight, a dimension of mind. You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of things and ideas. You've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone._

The image on the TV screen changed to the hotel lobby during the 30's. A couple, a dwarven bellhop, a child actress, and her nanny boarded the elevator.

_Hollywood, 1939. Amidst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie talent at the height of its golden age, the Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in its own right. A beacon for the show business elite. Now, something is about to happen that will change all that._

Lightning struck the building as it began to ascend the to the top floor.

_The time is now, on an evening very much like the one we have just witnessed. Tonight's story on The Twilight Zone is somewhat unique and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for you. We invite you, if you dare, to step aboard because in tonight's episode you are the star. And this elevator travels directly to... **The Twilight Zone**._

"That was disturbing." said Vivi.

* * *

As they made their way through an old boiler room, they heard what sounded like a child singing.

"_It's raining, it's pouring  
The old man is snoring  
He went to bed and bumped his head  
And couldn't get up in the morning."_

A chill went up their spines. Was this hotel really haunted by the unfortunate elevator riders? Undaunted, the 18 of them were loaded into their elevator.

_You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator about to ascend into your very own episode of The Twilight Zone. One stormy night long ago, five people stepped in the door of an elevator and into a nightmare. That door is opening once again and this time, it's opening for you. You are about to discover what lies beyond the fifth dimension, beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the imagination in... the Tower of Terror._

The elevator began to rise and fall many times until it finally stopped.

_A warm welcome back to those of you who made it, and a friendly word of warning, something you won't find in any guidebook: the next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling, or you may find yourself a permanent resident of... **The Twilight Zone**._

* * *

Everyone was still shuddering from the experience. They decided for another coin toss: Heads they go south to Cars Land, tales they go to Condor Flats. Heads won. As they left Hollywood Land, the scenery changed to that of a farm in SoCal. They kept walking and found that they were now smaller than a blade of grass. There was a sign that said "Flik's Fun Fair."

"You might want to skip this." said Oswald. "It's pretty much kiddie rides." "I would have tp agree," said Garnet "We had a bad experience with Oglops."

They turned the other way and were met with the sight of giant traffic cones. The sign next to one of them said "Welcome to Radiator Springs."

The place looked like it was built to have a great time for motorists during the 70's. Attractions were being advertised such as Luigi's Flying Tires and a raceway. While They decided to split 50/50, nine of them went to Luigi's while the others took to the raceway.

* * *

The line for Radiator Springs was immensly long! Even for the single riders! Undaunted Sora's party waited and waite and waited until finally, they were able to get on. After passing through a canyon, they went though a tunnel... and into Mac's headlights. After a highspeed sequence, Sheriff arrived. "You ain't racin' yet. Mater, take over a bit while I set things up." Mater rolled up and asked "Ever tipped tractors?" He demonstrated and knocked a bovine tractor down... upsetting the bull-like combine Frank. After another chase they ended up in a garage greeted by Doc Hudson, the Hudson Hornet himself. The race began and the two cars began to drive through the canyon, until they stopped in another cave, greeted by Lightning McQueen, Doc's protege.

After waiting for both groups to finish, they stopped at Pacific wharf to decide where to go.

* * *

Cast exclusive to this chapter

Walter: Peter Linz

Pops: Matt Vogel

Kermit, Waldorf, Swedish Chef: Jim Henson (archival audio)

Bean Bunny, Waldo: Steve Whitmere (archival audio)

Statler: Jerry Nelson (archival audio)

Gonzo, Bunsen: David Goelz (archival audio)

Miss Piggy, Sam, Fozzie: Frank Oz (archival audio)

Beaker, Sweetums: Richard Hunt (archival audio)

Statler and Waldorf (stinger): Steve Whitmere, David Goelz

Mike: Billy Crystal

Randal: Steve Buschemi

Sulley: Brian Cummings

Boo: Mary Gibbs

Smitty and Needleman: Dan Gerson

Yeti, Mac: John Ratzenberger

Roz: Bob Peterson

Rod Sterling: Maurice LaMarche

Sally Shines: Lindsay Ridgeway

Mater: Larry the Cable Guy

Sheriff, Doc: Corey Burton

Lightning: Keith Ferguson


	3. Day 1 Part 2 - A Wet & Wild Venture

"Alright, another coin toss to see where we should go," said Cloud. "Heads, we go through Paradise Pier... Tails, we go to Condor Flats."

"TAILS!" shouted Cid. He was loud enough that it startled Cloud and the coin fell out of his hand and onto the pavement, and it began rolling away.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" said Kairi. She followed the coin as it somehow rolled all the way back to Hollywoodland. Kairi bumped into a tall, sharply dressed, and dark-skinned man.

"M'lady! Enchanté. A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier." said the man. "So what's a young girl like you doing all on your lonesome?"

"I'm trying to find this coin. It's a 2002 Golden Dollar."

"You mean this one?" Facilier lifted up his cane, the coin was there and it was tails up.

"Yes. That's the one. Thank you so much."

"I'd be careful if I were you. Who knows what lowlifes are roaming about the parks."

As Kairi left, Facilier turned back towards the small alcove and into the shadows, vanishing from sight.

"I've got confirmation, Jafar" he said into a small handheld radio. "The Keyblade Weilders are here at the resort."

"Excellent work, Shadowman. With the power of the Keyblade, the resort will be ours for the taking!"

* * *

Kairi returned to Pacific Wharf where the others were eating some sourdough and drinking Ghirardelli mochas. Kairi returned with news of the coin's recovery and stated that they would be heading to Condor Flats, much to Cid's delight.

Condor Flats resembled an airbase during the Vietnam War with grounded biplanes to add for authenticity.

"I remember flying one of those" said Oswald. He talked in great detail that he once entered his biplane, _The Ensemble Darkhorse_, in an airplane contest to fly to Paris and won.

The group got in line for _Soarin'._ On the walls were great acheivements in aeronautics. Cid, however stopped to look at one particular one: It was a memorial to Space Shuttle _Columbia_ and the seven crewmembers who died onboard. A small tear streaked his eye, knowing that this could have happened to him back in Rocket Town.

"They are in God's hands now, Cid. They served their country well." said Cloud.

They turned the corner and were greeted by a filght instructional video. A man in a flight attendant's outfit named Patrick appeared onscreen and gave them instructions on how to fasten their seatbelts, and where to put carry-ons. "This includes: Cameras, purses, hats, and of course... these little beauties." The video showed a balding man taking off his Mousekears. After the rest of the instructions, the group got into their gliders and they took off into the skies above California. They flew over San Fransisco Bay, Redwood Creek, Napa Valley, Monterey, Lake Tahoe, Yosemite National Park, Palm Springs, Camarillo, Anza-Borrego Desert State Park, San Diego, Malibu, Los Angeles, and Disneyland during the holidays. The gliders landed back into posistion and the gang was allowed to unbuckle.

* * *

As they walked along, they noticed an odd site: there was a golden retreiver all on his lonesome.

"We have your dog!" shouted Riku.

"I wonder who he belongs to?" pondered Lea.

Vivi had managed to get the dog to sit and shake paws.

"Hey look, he's trained! Speak."

"Hi there!"

Everyone gasped.

"Did that dog just say 'Hi there'?" asked Sora.

"Oh, yes." said the voice, and indeed it was the dog talking. "My name is Dug. I have just met you, and I love you-SQUIRREL!"

"Down boy!" shouted an eldery voice. An old man with a cane which ended in tennis balls walked by. "I see you met Dug."

"Yes, mister...?"

"Fredricksen. Carl Fredricksen. Senior Citizen, balloonist, adventurer, and Wilderness Explorer leader."

"Yes... but the talking dog?"

"Oh, that... Well it's like this. Dug here has a special collar that allows him to transmit his thoughts into speach."

"Really?" Vivi wondered. He began turning the knob on Dug's collar.

"Hey would you - cuerdo con tigo - Ah use that collar - 私は話しま- to talk with. - I would be happy if you stop." said Dug in many languages and dialects.

"So, what are you kids doing?" asked Carl.

"Well, my group here is just about to go onto Grizzly River Run." said Sora.

"I'd highly recommend it, although I'm not to sure about the pipsqueak with the hat. The poor kid looks like he's seen a ghost."

Carl was of course referring to Vivi, who was still shaken up from the experience on the Tower of Terror. "I'll have to sit this one out."

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone came back soaking wet. "Definately not doing that again." said Sora.

The party circled south to Paradise Pier. It resembled a seaside carnival with a roller coaster and ferris wheel adorned with Mickey's smiling face. They were standing in front of a large building that housed "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure". The sight brought a small smile in the hearts of Sora, Riku, and Kairi, which convinced them to check up on her.

As if by magic, the forms of the three teens changed into those of merfolk, with Riku's tail being that of a tiger shark, and Kairi's being one of a green-scaled fish, as soon as they entered the waters. A familiar sight entered their eyes: It was Ariel's Secret Grotto with all of her human artifacts and a statue of Eric.

"Ariel!" cried Sora. Ariel turned to see the three. She had a sort of confused look on her face, which then turned to glee as she swam towards them, and began catching up on old times.

*CLANG*!

Sebastian appeared, covered in pearl necklaces, a thimble, an accordian, a "snarfblat", and a fishing hook.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" asked the young mermaid.

"I was just checking up on you. I don't want dere to be anudder incident with Ursula. Which is why I wonder why you are still collecting human stuff."

"I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad," responded Ariel. Soft music began to play, Ariel began taking closer looks at her human objects alongside Flounder:

**I wanna be where the people are**  
**I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'**  
**Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?**  
**Oh - feet!**

Sebastian facepalmed at the tought.

**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far**  
**Legs are required for jumping, dancing**  
**Strolling along down a - what's that word again?**  
**Street**

**Up where they walk, up where they run**  
**Up where they stay all day in the sun**  
**Wanderin' free - wish I could be**  
**Part of that world**

**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?**  
**What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?**  
**Bet'cha on land they understand**  
**That they don't reprimand their daughters**  
**Proper women sick of swimmin'**  
**Ready to stand**

**And ready to know what the people know**  
**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**  
**What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?**  
**Burn?**

**When's it my turn?**  
**Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?**  
**Watch and you'll see**  
**Someday I'll be**  
**Part of that world**

Kairi was choked up at Ariel's wish and she gave her a reassuring hug. "It's OK, Ariel. I used to have the same dream too. I also wanted to see other worlds when I was very young. And thanks to Sora and Riku, I was finally able to see them."

The six of them swam out of the grotto and into the Undersea Gorge. Sebastian decided to lead them to the Tidal Garden and give a heart-to-heart conversation with Ariel.

"Ariel, listen to me: De human world, it's a mess! Life under de sea is better dan anyting dey got up dere!" A callypso beat began playing as Sebastian sang:

**De seaweed is always greener**  
**In somebody else's lake**  
**You dream about going up dere**  
**But dat is a big mistake**  
**Just look at de world around you**  
**Right here on de ocean floor**  
**Such wonderful tings surround you**  
**What more is you lookin' for?**

**Under de sea**  
**Under de sea**  
**Darling it's better**  
**Down where it's wetter**  
**Take it from me**  
**Up on de shore they work all day**  
**Out in de sun dey slave away**  
**While we devotin'**  
**Full time to floatin'**  
**Under de sea**

Sebastian began to play steel drums on some oysters and sang a duet with his old bandmate Inkspot the octopus.

**Both (Inkspot's bits are in parenthesis):**  
**Down here all de (the) fish is (are) happy**  
**As off through de waves they roll**  
**De (the) fish on the land ain't happy**  
**Dey sad 'cause dey in de bowl**  
**But fish in de bowl is lucky**  
**Dey (they're) in for a worser fate**  
**One day when de boss get hungry**

**Cheeks:**  
**Guess who's gon' be on the plate?**

**Sebastian:**  
**Under de sea**  
**Under de sea**  
**Nobody beat us**  
**Fry us and eat us**  
**In fricassee**  
**We what de land folks loves to cook**  
**Under the sea we off de hook**  
**We got no troubles**  
**Life is de bubbles**  
**Under de sea (Snails: Under de sea!)**  
**Under de sea (Snails: Under de sea!)**  
**Since life is sweet here**  
**We got de beat here**  
**Naturally (Snails: Naturally-ee-ee)**  
**Even de sturgeon an' de ray**  
**Dey get de urge 'n' start to play**  
**We got de spirit**  
**You got to hear it**  
**Under de sea**

**De newt play de flute**  
**De carp play de harp**  
**De plaice play de bass**  
**And dey soundin' sharp**  
**De bass play de brass**  
**De chub play de tub**  
**De fluke is de duke of soul**  
**  
Cheeks:  
Yeah**

**Sebastian:**  
**De ray he can play**  
**De lings on de strings**  
**De trout rockin' out**  
**De blackfish she sings (Waaaaaaaah~!)**  
**De smelt and de sprat**  
**Dey know where it's at**  
**An' oh dat blowfish blow!**

During this tropical jam, Ariel was quietly abducted by Flotsam and Jetsom, Ursula's two morray eels. Sora, Riku, and Kairi took notice and swam after them.

**Under de sea**  
**Under de sea**  
**When de sardine**  
**Begin de beguine**  
**It's music to me**  
**What do Dey got? A lot of sand**  
**We got a hot crustacean band**  
**Each little clam here**  
**know how to jam here**  
**Under de sea**  
**Each little slug here**  
**Cuttin' a rug here**  
**Under de sea**  
**Each little snail here**  
**Know how to wail here**  
**That's why it's hotter**  
**Under de water**  
**Ya we in luck here**  
**Down in de muck here**  
**Under de sea**

All the fish posed and pointed towards the rock that Ariel had sat on, only to find her gone.

"Oy mahn, someone needs to pin dat girl's fins to de floor."

"SEBASTIAN!" It was Flounder, with a look of panic on his face.

"Slow down boy, what's de problem?"

"It was- it was a- Grrrrr!- and there were two of them- ugliest eels I ever saw!"

"DE SEA WITCH!"

* * *

Ariel was taken to Ursula's horrifying lair, the Leviathan. As soon as she was placed on her seat, Ursula had already begun her incantation:

_Beruga sevruga_  
_Come winds of the Caspian Sea_  
_Larengix glaucitis_  
_Et max laryngitis_  
_La voce to me_

The trio watched in horror as Ariel's voice was ripped from her lungs by two tendrils that appeared from the cauldron. Immediately, her tail split into two legs as she was covered by a whirlwind of magic covering her up.

"Quick, grab her before she drowns!" shouted Sora.

Ursula kept laughing her evil heart out as she watched the four of them scramble to the surface, Sebastian and Flounder in tow. She pulled out a literal shell radio and reported to Jafar that Ariel was now under her spell and that the Keyblade Weilders are in her territory.

Miraculously, they surfaced some twenty-odd yards away from Eric's castle. Eric was playing fife as usual, while Grimsby was taking the royal sheepdog Max for a walk. Then they noticed something moving in the water. It was Ariel, Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Eric!" shouted Sora. "We need help!"

They brought Ariel to shore, now clothed in a blue dress and hairbow.

"Ariel? What happened?" the prince asked.

Ariel, through sign-language said Ursula took my voice and made me human once more. This time I have no idea why she would put me through this.

"Oy mahn," groaned Sebastian. "Its like de last time Sora was here. We godda create... de mood."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with your little crab friend too, kids. We need a proper moonlight date" suggested Grimsby. Max barked in aggreement.

* * *

By nightfall, the lagoon was ready for Ariel and Eric's kiss of true love. Sebastian set up the music.

"Percussion. Strings. Winds. Words...

**Dere you see her**  
**Sitting dere across the way**  
**She don't gotta lot to say**  
**But dere's something about her**  
**And you don't know why**  
**But you're dying to try**  
**You wanna kiss de girl**

**Yes, you want her**  
**Look at her, you know you do**  
**Possible she wants you, too**  
**Dere is one way to ask her**  
**It don't take a word**  
**Not a single word**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sing with me now**  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**My, oh, my**  
**Look at de boy too shy**  
**He ain't gonna kiss de girl**  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Ain't that sad**  
**Ain't it shame, too bad**  
**You gonna miss de girl**

**Now's your moment**  
**Floating in a blue lagoon**  
**Boy, you better do it soon**  
**No time will be better**  
**She don't say a word**  
**And she won't say a word**  
**Until you kiss de girl**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Don't be scared**  
**You got de mood prepared**  
**Go on and kiss de girl**  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Don't stop now**  
**Don't try to hide it how**  
**You wanna kiss de girl**  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Float along**  
**Listen to de song**  
**De song say kiss the girl**  
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**  
**Music play**  
**Do what de music say**  
**You wanna kiss de girl**

**You've got to kiss de girl**  
**Why don't you kiss de girl**  
**You gotta kiss de girl**  
**Go on and kiss de girl!"**

* * *

As soon as Ariel and Eric's lips touched, the water began bubbling underneath them as a golden light reentered Ariel's throat signifying that her voice had returned. The water continued to bubble as a giant golden turrent began to emerge, followed by four more. It was Ursula! While Ariel and Eric were off trying to reverse the spell, Ursula had in the meantime stormed Atlantica Palace, stole the trident and Triton's crown, and turned Triton into a polyp.

"You insignificant fools! Now I am the ruler of all the oceans! The sea and all it's spoils, bow to my power!" she thundered.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi swam underwater and began to attack Ursula's tentacles, two for each one. Just then, a large ship appeared and startled Ursula so much that she dropped the trident. It shrank and fell onto the deck, and was picked up by Ariel. Ariel took aim and threw the trident right into Ursula's chest! The monster hag began to sink into the sea writhing in pain.

* * *

As soon as morning broke, Ariel and Eric were now dressed in wedding attire. Both kingdoms were in attendence, with the minister being King Triton himself.

"...by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Eric, you may kiss the bride."

As their lips touched, fireworks exploded in the sky and a rainbow appeared.

"Goodbye Ariel," said Sora.

"We'll miss you!" shouted Kairi.

"Just don't get into any trouble," advised Riku.

* * *

The trio then found themselves back at Paradise Pier, and back to normal. Everybody else looked like they went through a wind tunnel. Worst of all were Oswald and Vivi. Oz looked like he got hairdried the wrong way, while Vivi was still shuddering.

"What happened to you guys?"

"While you were off under the sea," started Terra "the rest of us were on California Screamin'. Let's just say that G-force and a party of like us are not a good combination."

"**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, in just a few minutes we will be showing our night-time spectaculare World of Color."** said an announcement over the speakers.

* * *

Within that timeframe, Paradise Pier went dark and a male choir began singing:

_The World is a carousel of Color  
__Wonderful, Wonderful Color  
_**Walt Disney Presents:  
**_The Wonderful World of Color!_

Images were projected onto mist screens along with a quote:

"Every child is blessed with a vivid imagination - Walt Disney"

A pop version of the Wonderful World of Color Theme began playing, with images that corresponded to the lyrics, such as Ariel for blue, Belle and the Beast for red, and Simba for gold. The images faded to a silhouette of Ariel sitting on a rock at sunset. She began singing her song from earlier in the grotto, followed by fountains giving the illusion of the waves and a view of Triton's palace. Sebastian began playing Under the Sea in steeldrums. The song them became a rock number accompanied by sea-turles named Crush and Squirt. The image of the EAC was replaced by Dori and Marlin.

"Excuse me! Whoo-hoo! Little fella? Hello!" "I don't think that's a little fella." "Oh, a big fella. Big... A whale... Okay, maybe he only speaks whale. Mwo-o-o! We-e-e-e ne-e-e-e-d... to-o-o fi-i-nd hi-i-i-s so-o-o-o-n-n-n-" "What are you doing? Are you sure you speak whale?" "Maybe a different dialect. Mmmmoooooowaaaaah..." "Dory, this is not whale. You're speaking, like, upset stomach." "Too much Orca. Didn't that sound a little Orca-ish?" "It dosen't sound like Orca! It sounds like nothing I've ever heard! Oh, just as well. He might be hungry." "Don't worry. Whales don't eat clownfish. They eat krill."

A school of shrimp swam past. "Swim away!"

"Oh, look! Krill!" Marlin and Dory turn around and see the whale. "Move, Dory, move!"

The whale began to fly with its pod set to the tune of Pines of Rome, with one last splash, the ocean faded into a nebula with the robots WALL•E and EVE. WALL•E was holding an extinguisher, and propelled himself to EVE showing something in his compartment: it was a boot with a seedling in it. The sight of this caused EVE to hug WALL•E... and then kiss him to the point where he recharged from the static cling from her LCD display. WALL•E's extinguisher formed a cloud pattern that faded into wallpaper and showed Woody and Buzz.

"Howdy. My name... is Woody... and this... is Andy's room."

"I am Buzz Lightyear; I come in peace."

"Say what's that button do?" said Rex.

"I'll show you" Buzz pressed the red button, and wings unfolded.

"Impressive wingspan" said Hamm.

"What? What? These are plastic; he can't fly"

"They are a terillium-carbonic alloy, and I _can_ fly." "No, you can't." "Yes, I can." "Can't" "Can" "Can't, can't, ca-an't!" "I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed!" "Okay, Mr. Lightbeer, prove it." "Alright I will. Stand back everyone! To infinity and beyond!"

Buzz launched himself into the stars and was confronted by a wireframe of his archnemesis: The Evil Emperor Zurg.

"**So we meet again Buzz Lightyear, for the last time!**"

"Not today Zurg"

Buzz and Zurg did battle. "**Surrender Buzz Lightyer. I have won!**"

"I will never give in!"

Buzz made one final laser blast, followed by a few LGMs saying Ooooh!

The image of space was replaced by the sky. A piano was playing a heartwarming piece. Balloons began to float, until there was a whole cluster of them carrying a house. The house contained a moa, Russell, Car, and Dug. One last balloon, shaped like the king's head, floated by and then the sky was replaced by the Agrabanian landscape, with "A Whole New World" playing. Aladdin and Jasmine were on Carpet.

**Aladdin:**  
**I can show you the world**  
**Take you wonder by wonder**  
**Over, sideways, and under**  
**on a magic carpet ride**

**Both: A Whole New World**

**Jasmine:**  
**A dazzling place I never knew**  
**But when I'm way up here**  
**It's crystal clear**  
**That now I'm in a Whole New World with you**

**Aladdin:**  
**Now I'm in a Whole New World with you**

**Jasmine:**  
**Unbeleivable sights**  
**Indescribable feeling**  
**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**  
**Through an endless diamond sky**  
**A Whole New World**  
**(Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes)**  
**A hundred thousand things to see**  
**(Aladdin: Hold your breath it gets better)**

**Both:**  
**I'll chase them anywhere**  
**There's time to spare**  
**Let me share this Whole New World with you**

**Aladdin:**  
**A Whole New World**

**Jasmine:**  
**A Whole New Life**

**Both:**  
**For you and me**

The chorus built up like this was the end of the show as Al and Jaz flew into the moon... but then the moon started to laugh and turn around revealing the Genie.

"Made ya look!"

"Oy! Ten-thousand years... can give you such a crick in the neck! I don't you realized what you've got here. So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities?"

**Can your friends do this?**  
**Can your friends do that?**  
**Can your friends pull this out their litte hat?**  
**Can your friends go poof!**  
**Well looky here!**  
**Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let'er rip!**  
**And then make the sucker disappear?**

**Mr. Aladdin, sir have a wish or 2 or 3**  
**I'm on the job, you big nabob!**  
**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**  
**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**  
**You ain't never had a friend like me**  
**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**

[Applause]

Genie's image faded, and was replaced by a beautiful nymph. The nymph began to make flowers bloom and rain fall, all set to the finale of the Firebird suite. The music changed to something more Native American as the scene showed a forest with a waterfall in it. A woman began singing:

**What I love most about rivers is:**  
**You can't step in the same river twice**  
**The water's always changing, always flowing**  
**But people, I guess, can't live like that**  
**We all must pay a price**  
**To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing**  
**What's around the riverbend**  
**Waiting just around the riverbend**

Overthe waterfall came Pocahontas in her dugout canoe rowing through the Patomac river. The music changed still showing Pocahontas, now accompanied by Governor John Smith. The chorus then sang "You can paint with all the Colors of the Wind".

The wind blew, with leaves in it. On one of them was a fat caterpillar named Heimlich. After cracking a joke about how everyone looked like ants from down there, a storm blew in. Heimlich and the leaf were blown away and the image of a windmill was shown in the storm. The storm was then replaced by Jack Sparrow.

**Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me**

Epic music began playing with bursts of fire shooting off. After the music subsided, Jack was heard screming.

"Did anybody just see that, because I will not be doing that again!"

A skull and crossbones appeared, and a ghostly voice was heard:

"And tales there be a plenty of in this cursed land"

Violent music was heard, coupled with images of fire, and the Firebird. This was followed by the visage of Chernabog rising from Bald Mountain and playing with the souls of the damned.

The music stopped, and Scar appeared.

"Mufasa! Quick! Stampede, in the gorge! Simba's down there!"

"Simba?"

African tribal music played as a young Simba began running from a herd of gnu.

"Long live the king..." Scar hissed.

Sora's heart sank seeing what happened next. This was the very reason why Simba was conviced that he killed his father and how Scar was able to pull it off.

"Daaad! Dad?"

Sad music played, accompanied by images of heartwarming moments. Surrounding Simba laying with his father's beaten corpse were images of his older self with Nala, taking the throne, and the birth of his daugther Kiara. The images stopped with Belle lying over a wounded Beast.

"I love you" she whispered.

The Beast began to float and spin. With a flash of light, the Beast was Prince Adam once again. More images appeared including ones that Terra, Ven, and Aqua found touching, due to their closeness: Cinderella dancing with Prince Thomas, Snow White being awakened by Prince James, and the awakening of Sleeping Beauty by Prince Philip.

A montage of all the events began to play, ending with the title song.

"Wow! THAT. WAS. GREAT!" exclaimed Garnet, Zidane, and Vivi.

* * *

Fully exhausted and nearing midnight when they returned to their rooms at the Disneyland Hotel. Even as they were in their rooms, so were other companions that had already been in the park that day.

The rooms were divided like so:

Sora, Riku, Kairi  
Roxas, Lea, Xion  
Ven, Terra, Aqua  
Cloud, Tifa, Barrett  
Aerith, Cid, Yuffie  
Vivi, Zidane, Garnet, Steiner  
Squall, Lightning, Serah  
Tina, Mog, Naminé

* * *

From their Secret Lair, the villains were befuddled that Ursula's part had failed.

"I cannot believe this!" shouted Jafar. "We just need some way to divide and conquer"

An idea struck. "Regina, Stromboli, Weasels, Winky. I have an idea."

A few minutes later...

"So it's agreed. Smarty, you corner one group in Toontown."

"That's Smart-ass, you dumbhole!" said the weasel in the zoot-suit

"Whatever, if that fails, contact Winky and corner them in the inferno."

"That will be easy, guv'nuh."

"Regina, you will trap another group in the dungeon, and give them the Sleeping Death."

The hag cackled with delight.

"Stromboli, you take care of the Nobodies. Send them off to Pleasure Island, and I don't mean the club in Florida."

"But-a capo, what-a will you be doing with-a the little bambino?"

"There are things worse then death..."

* * *

Exclusive Cast:

Patrick Warburton: Himself

Dug: Bob Peterson

Carl: Steve Purcell

Sebastian: Sam E. Wright

Cheeks: Kevin Michael Richardson

Inkspot: Rob Paulsen

Flounder: Parker Goris

Eric: Chris Daniel Barnes

Grimsby: Jonathan Freeman

WALL•E: Ben Burt

EVE: Elissa Knight

Woody: Tom Hanks

Mr. Potato Head: Don Rickles

Hamm: John Ratzenberger

Rex: Wallace Shawn

Buzz: Tim Allen

Zurg: Andrew Stanton

LGM: Jeff Pidgeon

Aladdin (Singing Voice): Brad Kane

Jasmine (Singing Voice): Lea Salonga

Pocahontas (Singing Voice): Judy Kuhn

Davy Jones: Bill Nighy

Scar: Jeremy Irons

Young Simba: Johnathan Taylor Thomas

Mufasa: James Earl Jones


	4. Day 2 Part 1 - Toons, Gets 'em everytime

At the beginning of the day, Sora and his party, now with the overnight sleepers, entered the main gates of the Happiest Place on Earth... Disneyland!

And who was there to greet them upon getting their tickets checked? Why it was the King, Queen Minnie, Oswald, and Donald and Goofy! The whole Royal Family was there!

"Hiya Sora!" said Mickey. Sora waved back. "Ready for a fantastic day here?" "You bet!"

* * *

Upon entering the park, the scenery changed to WWI-era Marecline, MO. On the west side of the street was a firehouse with a lamp in the second story window. On the east side was an opera house.

"Hey Mickey, why is there a lamp up there?" asked Garnet.

Mickey gave a solemn look and decided to show them. They climbed up the stairs in the firehouse and the second floor... was a luxurious apartment. Despite looking fairly up to date, the apartment had a distinct 50's feel to it. "This is a special place." said Mickey.

"How so?" asked the group.

"This used to be my father's apartment."

"Oh. What happened to him?"

Mickey began to talk in detail as they took a seat. Mickey even went to great lengths to replicate his father's voice.

* * *

It began in 1954. My father was at Griffin Park in LA with his daughters Diane and Sharon. While watching them ride the merry-go-round, he came up with the idea of a place where adults and their children could go and have fun together. Later that year, he went to an old orange grove in Anaheim and he thought (at this point, Mickey pulled out an old blue-print of the park and sang in a voice similar to Danny Kaye):

**I will build my dream in Anaheim  
****In Anaheim, California  
****And everything I build will be  
****The grandest sort of fantasy  
****Imagination is the key to  
****Disneyland**

(Mickey pointed at the long "I" which led to the castle)

**I'll start with a spot that is dear to my heart  
Main Street USA: That is where I'll start!  
A little taste of what is was in dear old bygone days  
When life was slow and simpler in oh so many ways  
And that will be the center of all that I have planned  
And from there on flights of fancy, we'll discover Disneyland  
Ha!  
**

(Mickey pointed to the castle)

**And there, I'll build a castle tall, where Sleeping Beauty slept  
****And a place where fairytales come true and childhood dreams are kept**  
**With carousels and circus trains and elephants in flight**  
**And someday soon, the Matterhorn will rise upon this site**

(Now, he pointed at the river southwest of the castle)

**And there, I'll build Adventureland, a jungle habitat**  
**With rare exotic beasts and birds and trees and stuff like that**  
**And a little boat will take the people out and bring them safely back**  
**And I'll also have a tiki house so they can have a little snack**  
**Hoo!**

(Mickey pointed at the horseshoe shaped plot of land west of the castle)

**This space is saved for Fronteirland, America in the past  
****With riverboats and wagon trains and memories that last**  
**And Tom Sawyer's Island will be there and bears will dance and sing**  
**And we'll have a fine saloon where cowboys can have their fling!  
Yeehaw!**

(Mickey pointed at the large section to the east of the "I")

**And there I'll build a future, build a world we've yet to know**  
**With rocket-ships and monorails and a circular picture show**  
**I'll leave some room for space-age rides and a submarine voyage too**  
**And it will be Tomorrowland by the time that I am through!**

**And I will build it all in Anaheim  
****In Anaheim, California**  
**And if I build my dream with care  
Folks will come from everywhere**  
**And share the wonders waiting there...  
In Disneyland!**

After a year of planning and teasing on ABC of the dream that was to come true, the park finally opened in 1955. My father stood there at the flagpole and said: "_To all who come to this happy place: Welcome. Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future. Disneyland is dedicated to the ideals, the dreams, and the hard facts that have created America, with the hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration to all the world._"

The park got immensely popular by the time the millionth guest arrived. By their tenth anniversary, Disneyland was getting things ready for the next year. But then, a dark fact was slapped in our faces.

One day, father went to the doctor's to get a check-up, but he came back with a notice: He was slowly dyeing of lung cancer. This was alsmot after he announced to the world that Disneyland will have a companion in Flordia. On November 20th, 1966, he collapsed to the floor in this very room and was taken to a hospital. As he laid in his bed, he saw in his mind's eye what the new park would look like if he could still live to see it. He passed away on December 15th of that year.

* * *

Hearing the sad story choked up the group, especially Oswald, who had now turned the optical waterworks on. "Why... why after all these years did you not tell me where our father was?!"

"It was best that you never learned, Oz."

"But I was his oldest son. As the eldest I desereved to know!"

"But you were couped up by Lantz, trying to regain your success."

Oswald wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know what Mickey? I feel better now."

* * *

The group walked across the way to the opera house which instead of an actual opera, presented "Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln."

"I think I've heard of him." said Riku. "He was the one that freed the slaves during the Civil War, right?"

"That he did." said Oswald.

As the group sat down in their seats, a choir sang:

**O beautiful for spacious skies,**  
**For amber waves of grain,**  
**For purple mountain majesties**  
**Above the fruited plain!**  
**America! America!**  
**God shed His grace on thee,**  
**And crown thy good with brotherhood**  
**From sea to shining sea!**

A second chorus spoke:

We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.

A voice spoke: _These immortal words, when first they were written, proclaimed to the world an idea new among men. This was the American dream. The prayer for the future. But that golden goal was not to be had without cost. The American way was not gained in a day. It was born in adversity, forged out of conflict, perfected and proven only after long experience and trial. Our nation's greatest crisis occurred when Abraham Lincoln was our President and our Protector. For Abraham Lincoln gave all to save the Union._

Scenes appeared showing the Lincoln-Douglas debates, which then faded to Lincoln in the Oval Office. Lincoln started speaking:

"Without union...the Constitution is only a piece of paper. I know there is a God, and that he hates injustice and slavery. I see the storm coming in. I know his hand is in it. If he has a place and work for me, and I think he has, I believe I am ready. I am nothing, but truth is everything, and with God's help, I shall not fail."

Cannons went off, signalling the sacking of Ft Sumter and the Civil War. An image of an African-American appeared and spoke:

"Even amidst the cricket song here along Mark Twain's beloved Mississippi, I hear the noise of chains and the crack of the whip. Yet there's hope. Hope born from the words of Harriet Beacher Stowe. Uncle Tom's Cabin has given our nation a key, which can unlock the slave prison to millions. Anti-Slavery is no longer a thing to be prevented. It has grown too abundant to be snuffed out, like a lantern."

People's voices were heard as an old photgraph was shown.

"Trouble makers like Douglas got us into this mess." "We only wanted freedom, not war." "Well listen to my abolitionist brother. Pa, he's gonna make a real good Billy Yank." "We got a good cause, Johnny Reb."

The men's father shouted: "Quiet, both of ya! You're going to ruin Ma's birthday!"

Ma piped in: "No, no, ain't nothing gonna ruin today. We are all together, that's what counts. Now you go ahead Mr. Brady!"

"Alright everybody, hold real still now..." Pa added.

Mournful music began playing, the images of the brothers were highlighted, as "Bill" was now wearing a Union uniform while "Johnny" was wearing a Confederate uniform.

**Two brothers, on their way.**  
**Two brothers, on their way,**  
**Two brothers, on their way,**  
**One wore blue and one wore gray.**

**One wore blue and one wore gray**  
**As they marched along their way**  
**The fife and drum began to play**  
**All on a beautiful morning.**

**One was gentle, one was kind**  
**One was gentle, one was kind**  
**One came home, one stayed behind**  
**A cannonball don't pay no mind.**

**A cannonball don't pay no mind**  
**if you're gentle or if you're kind**  
**It don't think of the folks behind**  
**All on a beautiful morning,**  
**All on a beautiful morning...**

The thought of civil war tearing apart a family crushed their spirits, as the music implied that Johnny was killed in battle.

Lincoln piped in with the Gettysburg Address. After a few minutes of narration, Linoln appeared in full form. He stood up from his chair and spoke. As he spokem Kairi couldn't help but feel like she had heard this before... or did she?

"The world has never had a good definition of the word liberty, and the American people, just now, are much in want of one. We all declare for liberty; but in using the same word we do not all mean the same thing.

What constitutes the bulwark of our liberty and independence? It is not our frowning embattlements, our bristling sea coasts. These are not our reliance against tyranny. Our reliance is in the love of liberty, which God has planted in our bosoms. Our defense is in the preservation of the spirit which prizes liberty as the heritage of all men, in all lands everywhere. Destroy this spirit, and you have planted the seeds of despotism around your own doors.

At what point shall we expect the approach of danger? By what means shall we fortify against it? Shall we expect some trans-Atlantic military giant to step the ocean and crush us at a blow? Never! All the armies of Europe, Asia, and Africa combined could not, by force, take a drink from the Ohio or make a track on the Blue Ridge in a trial of a thousand years. At what point, then, is the approach of danger to be expected? I answer, that if it ever reach us, it must spring from amongst us; it cannot come from abroad. If destruction be our lot, we ourselves must be the authors and finishers. As a nation of free men, we must live through all times, or die by suicide.

Let reverence for the law be breathed by every American mother to the lisping babe that prattles on her lap; let it be taught in schools, in seminaries, and in colleges; let it be written in primers, in spelling-books, and almanacs; let it be preached from the pulpit, proclaimed in legislative halls, and enforced in courts of justice. And, in short, let it become the political religion of the nation; and let the old and the young, the rich and the poor, the grave and the gay of all sexes and tongues and colors and conditions, sacrifice unceasingly at its altars.

And let us strive to deserve, as far as mortals may, the continued care of Divine Providence, trusting that, in future national emergencies, He will not fail to provide us the instruments of safety and security.

Neither let us be slandered from our duty by false accusations against us, nor frightened from it by [he menaces of destruction to the Government nor of dungeons to ourselves. Let us have faith that right makes might, and in that faith, let us, to the end, dare to do our duty as we understand it."

As Lincoln spoke, the sky behind him began to turn into the American flag. An angelic choir sang an old patriotic hymn:

**Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord;**  
**He is trampling out the vintage where the grapes of wrath are stored;**  
**He hath loosed the fateful lightning of His terrible swift sword:**  
**His truth is marching on.**

**Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
****His truth is marching on.**

**I have seen Him in the watch-fires of a hundred circling camps,  
****They have builded Him an altar in the evening dews and damps;  
****I can read His righteous sentence in the dim and flaring lamps:  
****His day is marching on.**  


**Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
****His truth is marching on.**

******In the beauty of the lillies Christ was born across the sea,  
With a glory in His bosom that transfigures you and me.  
As He died to make men holy, let us live to make men free,  
While God is marching on. **

**********Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
Glory, glory, hallelujah!  
****His truth is marching on.**

******Amen.  
Amen!**

* * *

As they were leaving, Sora received a tap on the shoulder from behind the curtain. It was Lincoln.

"What is it Mr. President?" the young boy asked.

"It is not so much me, boy," said the president "but more of this kingdom."

"What do you mean?"

"A few nights ago, as I was visiting the troops at Fort Wilderness, it was one of the scouts, John Cunningham that reported that he overheard Captain Hook conversing with Jafar."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it's possible that the villains in the kingdom want to use you and your friends to unleash a dark force onto the Magic Kingdom and California Adventure. From there, they will expand the power of darkness to encompass the globe and rule with unchallenged power."

"Whoa, that's disturbing. But what does that have to do with use being here?"

"I was the one who told Oswald to send the tickets to you and your friends, as I had heard a lot of your adventures through the mouths of the young every time they pass this old building. I have even heard of you thanks to Mickey. In short, I was the one that brought you here."

"How will I know what to do?"

"Just remember Sora, _a house divided against itself cannot stand_."

"But how will I know when to divide the metaphorical house."

"You'll know in time."

* * *

Sora caught up with his friends who were now at the Partners statue of Mickey and Walt. Unlike the one across the way at DCA, this statue had an older Walt and Mickey. Walt's right hand was pointing towards the main gate while his left was clutching Mickey's hand. Sora then told his friends why he was behind everyone and explained that there were villains that were plotting something to use witht he Keyblade.

The group came to the decision that Roxas, Lea, Xion, and Naminé would go on Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Terra, Ven, and Aqua would go on Snow White's Scary Adventure, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi would hit Toontown.

As they passed through the gates of Sleeping Beauty Castle, they were amazed at the change in scenery: No longer were they in WWI-era Marceline, they were now in a fantasy faire.

The four nobodies headed towards Pinocchio's Daring Journey and found themselves in front of a Gypsy cart. A large Italian man appeared.

"Ladies and gentlemen: Signor Stromboli (that's-a me), the one, the only, Pinocchio!"

A fanfare played and music began playing: Lo and behold Pinocchio was on stage. He began dancing and singing:

**I've got no strings  
To hold me d-!**

Pinocchio tripped and fell flat on his face. From the audience Jiminy could be heard heckling, "Go ahead. Make a fool of yourself, and maybe you'll listen to your concience."

Stromboli was even worse. "GRRRRRR! Che cazzo ti credi di essere facendo, idiota poco?!" He stopped swearing midsentence and began the music again.

**I've got no strings  
To hold me down  
To make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings  
But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me**

**Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
That's the only way to go  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me  
Hi-ho the me-ri-o  
I'm as happy as can be  
I want the world to know  
Nothing ever worries me**

**I've got no strings  
So I have fun  
I'm not tied up to anyone  
They've got strings  
But you can see  
There are no strings on me!**

A little group of Dutch puppets appeared

**You have no strings  
Your arms is free  
To love me by the Zuider Zee  
Ja, ja, ja  
If you would woo  
I'd bust my strings for you**

The puppets began dancing. After their dance, a group of French caberét puppts appeared

**You've got no strings**  
**Comme çi comme ça**  
**Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!**  
**I've got strings**  
**But entre nous**  
**I'd cut my strings for you**

From his seat, Lea couldn't help but think 'Show me some leg!' prompting a punch to be delivered via Naminé. A group of Russian puppets appeared.

**Down where the Volga flows  
There's a Russian rendezvous  
Where me and Ivan goes  
But I'd rather go with you, hey!**

Several of the puppets dressed as cossacks began dancing and shouting "Hey!" After their dance, Pinocchio was tangled in the cossack puppets' strings.

"Grazi! Grazi! You've been a wonderful audience!" shouted Stromboli.

The nobodies watched from a window in Stromboli's cart, and saw him counting all the Euros he made that evening, before handing one to Pinoke. "I can't wait to tell my father when I get home."

*CHOKE*

"Oh of course-a, your home-a!" said Stromboli, as he picked up the boy and then...

...threw him into a large wooden birdcage!

"There! This will be your home, where I can find you always!"

"No! No! No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! To me, you are belonging. We will tour the world. Paris, London, Monte Carlo, 'Eas-tahn-bool'. We start tonight! Hmmmm...you will make lots of money, for me! And when you are growing too old, you will make good...FIREWOOD!"

Stromboli flashed an axe in front of the puppet's face before slamming the door.

"We've got to do something!" suggested Roxas.

"Like what?" asked Naminé.

* * *

Pinocchio and Jiminy sat in the cage feeling sorry for themselves. The backdoor to the cart opened, but it wasn't Stromboli, it was the Nobodies.

"Shhhh-! No time to explain right now." said Xion

Xion fired a beam from her Keyblade at the cage, unlocking it.

"We're free!" said Jiminy. "How can we ever thank you?"

"No need to, I'm sure Sora would have done the same."

"Sora? You know him?"

"Know him? Me and Roxas are part of his psyche!"

The group left as Stromboli's cart began to pull away.

"Toodle-oo, Stromboli." said Jiminy.

"GOODBYE, MR. STROMB..." shouted Pinocchio.

"Pinoke, shut up before you blow our cover! Let's get out of here before something else happens." said Lea.

Oblivious to what was going on, Stromboli said to the empty cart "Well, maybe you behave like a good little bambino, I may let you call-a me Zio Stromboli. How does that-a sound, Pinocchio?"

No response. He turned around to see nothing in the cart!

"Oh, per l'amor di Dio! Quel piccolo bastardo è scappato!" Stromboli pulled out a walky-talkie similar to Facilier's pocket radio and contacted an acquaintance.

"Coachman, the puppet has escaped and-a he's-a with the Nobodies! Corner them on-a Pleasure Island, and-a do what-a you wish to them."

"Oy, I reckon I might do that." said the voice of the coachman on the other end. "They never come back... as humans!"

* * *

Pinocchio, Jiminy, and the Nobodies ran as fast as they could to Gepetto's house, only to be detoured to Pleasure Island.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Lea.

The island carnival had many things going on for boys to make complete and utter jerkasses out of themselves. Hobbies such as smoking, strip-clubs, destruction of property, drinking, and beating the crap out of each other.

Lea, being the adult of the group there only took a few swigs from a bottle of ale before chucking the bottle at a rack of cigar tossing wooden Indians. The force of the toss was so powerful that it knocked them all down in a domino-like fashion. From behind the Indians was the Coachman, flanked by two shadow apes.

"Having fun, Lea?"

"Not what I'd consider fun. I mean why would anyone want to exploit the darkness in their hearts at such an early age? They don't know that!"

"Precisely! While they do have fun, they need to earn it... the hard way!"

The group looked shocked. From behind them, they heard shouts coming from a poolhall.

"Ha-ha-ha. Go on make a jackass out of yourself!" it was Jiminy.

Pinocchio's affiliate, Lampwick, was busy filling steins with alcohol. "Huh. To hear that beetle talk... You'd think something was gonna happen to us."

As he sipped his beer, he sprouted long ears. Pinocchio put his stein down, and then his cigar. Lampy then sprouted a tail.

"Conscience. Ah, phooey! Where does he get that stuff? 'How do you ever expect to be a real boy?'"

Lampwick turned and made a bankshot on the pooltable behind him, when he turned around...

...his head was that of a jackass!

"What's he think I look like? A jackass?"

Pinocchio was too shocked to say anything and collapsed in his seat.

"You look like me grandma! And that's her on a good day! Hahaha-Heehaaww! Did that just come outta me?"

"Newsflash Lampy: You're turning into a jackass." excalimed Lea.

"What?!"

Lea held up a mirror in front of the boy. Upon seeing his reflection he screamed.

"I'VE BEEN DOUBLE-CROSSED! Help! Help! SOMEBODY HELP! I'VE BEEN FRAMED! _HELP!_ Please, you've gotta help me. Oh, look, come on, be a pal. Call that beetle. Call anybody."

Lampwick watched in horror as his hands morphed into hooves.

"Help! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLPPPPP!" were the last words the poor kid could force out as he was physically forced on all fours and started braying like mad. Jiminy was still on his way out the door when he heard the ruckus and quickly lead the remaining few that were unchanged out of the pool hall. The ass followed them wanting to escape from this nightmare turned reality. Just as they were escaping from the island, the Coachman appeared, now his hair was curled up like horns.

"Going somewhere?!"

"Yes, and you're going down!" shouted Roxas, readying his Keyblade.

The Coachman cracked his whip. Roxas blocked it and hit the Coachman. The fight took them to the top of a cliff. The Coachman looked like he had Roxas on the ropes. All of the sudden, a large whale appeared from beneath the depths. It was Monstro!

"You're a persistant bugger! The only way out now is through him! You can either give up and live or fight and die!"

"Never!"

"Fine!"

Just as the Coachman was going to strike Roxas with his whip, an ass appeared and kicked the Coachman in the groin. Roxas took this as an opportunity to knock him off the cliff and into the jaws of the massive whale.

"We did it! We saved the boys!" shouted Lea.

"Hurry, we need to get Pinocchio back to his home with Gepetto." said Jiminy.

* * *

Finally at home, Pinocchio and his father danced and Jiminy was ordained by the Blue Fairy as an official conscience. He turned to the window and asked the nobodies a rather moving question:

"Do you know where wishes come from?"

"Well, I know that if a person thinks and tries hard enough then their wishes will come true."

"Hehe. Well that may be true psychologically speaking but I have heard otherwise:"

**When a star is born,  
They posess a gift or two,  
One of them is this**  
**They have the power  
To make a wish come true**

Jiminy began to sing a very heartwarming melody:

**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
** Makes no difference who you are**  
** Anything your heart desires**  
** Will come to you**

** If your heart is in your dream**  
** No request is too extreme**  
**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
** As dreamers do**

** Fate is kind**  
** She brings to those who love**  
** The sweet fulfillment of**  
** Their secret longing**

** Like a bolt out of the blue**  
** Fate steps in and sees you through**  
**When You Wish Upon A Star**  
** Your dreams come true**

******Fate is kind**  
** She brings to those who love**  
** The sweet fulfillment of**  
** Their secret longing**

**********If your heart is in your dream**  
** No request is too extreme**  
**When You Wish Upon A Star  
****Your dreams come true**

The four nobodies were choked up about this as they had recently regained their hearts.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio from the Land of Departure had just entered the cottage of the Seven Dwarves. Six of them were drinking cider from their mugs and were singing a song:

**Far over the misty mountains cold,**  
**To dungeons deep and caverns old**  
**We must away ere the break of day,**  
**To seek the pale enchanted gold.**

**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,**  
**While hammers fell like ringing bells**  
**In places deep, where dark things sleep,**  
**In hollow halls beneath the fells.**

**Goblets they carved there for themselves**  
**And harps of gold; where no man delves**  
**There lay they lay long, and many a song**  
**Was sung unheard by man or elves.**

**For ancient kings and elvish lord**  
**There many a gleaming golden hoard**  
**They shaped and wrought, and light they caught,**  
**To hide in gems on hilt of sword.**

**On silver necklaces they strung**  
**The flowering stars, on crowns they hung**  
**The dragon-fire, in twisted wire**  
**They meshed the light and moon and sun.**

**The pines were roaring on the height,**  
**The winds were moaning in the night.**  
**The fire was red, it flaming spread;**  
**Laid low like torches blazed with light.**

**The bells were ringing in the dale,**  
**And men looked up with faces pale,**  
**Then monster's ire more fierce than fire**  
**Laid low their towers and houses frail.**

**The mountains smoked beneath the moon;**  
**The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.**  
**They fled their hall to dying fall**  
**Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.**

**Fare over the misty mountain grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!**

"Wow, I didn't know you guys could sing a song like that!" said Ven.

The dwarves turned and saw their old friends.

"Terra! Ven! Aqua!" they shouted.

"D'awww, I hope you liked it." said Bashful

"Hmph, it's been in dwarven tradition for centuries!" saud Grumpy.

"So who are you doing- I mean, what are you doing here?" asked Doc.

"Oh, the three of us were just visiting Disneyland with our friends.

"Well, any friend of Ven's is a friend of our's!" exclaimed Happy.

"Yeah *choo!*" sneezed Sneezy. "Isn't that right Sleepy?"

"ZZZZZZZ" Sleepy snored.

"Well it's a good thing you arrived. We were about to climb the Hattermorn- I mean Matterhorn." said Doc. Dopey shook in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea, boys." said Aqua. Just then she felt a tug on one of her sleaves. It was Dopey, wanting to get a kiss from the young woman.

* * *

**Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!**  
**It's to the mountain we go!**  
***whistle***  
**Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!**

One-by-one, the Seven Dwarves marched out of the cottage in single file heading in the direction of the towering peak in the distance, with Ven, Terra, and Aqua in tow. They reached the mountain and spent nearly half an hour climbing it. Ven took this as an opportunity to shout into a alpine horn: RIIIIICOLAAAAAA!

Although seemingly innocent in nature, the shout caused a chain reaction in the mountain caverns, awakening the very thing that hadruined dwarven civilization from centuries past: the yeti.

Back at the cottage of the Seven Dwarves, they were singing a merry song:

**Heave ho! Splash plump!**  
**Rollin' down the hole!**  
**Heave ho! Bang bump!**  
**Roll-roll-rollin' down the hole!**

**Down the dark, swift stream you go**  
**Back to lands you once did know!**  
**Where the forest wide and dim**  
**stoops in shadow gray and grim.**

**Heave ho! Splash plump!**  
**Rollin' down the hole!**  
**Heave ho! Bang bump!**  
**Roll-roll-rollin' down the hole!**

**Down the dark, swift stream you go**  
**Back to lands you once did know!**  
**Float beyond the world of trees**  
**Out into the whispering breeze.**

**Heave ho! Splash plump!**  
**Rollin' down the hole!**  
**Heave ho! Bang bump!**  
**Roll-roll-roll-roll-roll-roll**  
**Roll-roll-roll-roll-roll-rollin' down the hole!**

"RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR !"

"What was that?!" asked Ven.

"To be honest, I think it may have been something from the mountain." said Grumpy.

The ten started to hear quakes, the cider in the mugs began vibrating. A large eye appeared in the window.

"Eye-eye-eye-eye..." said Ven.

"I? I what?" asked Doc.

"I EAT YOU!" said a montrous voice. It was Harold the yeti!

"Run for your lives!" suggested Aqua.

All ten of them ran through the Dwarves' gold mine and the forest. As it was night while in there, the trees began to take on demonic forms. Out of nowhere they bumped into a large figure. It wasn't the yeti nor was it a tree: it was a man. He was a muscular figure wearing the garb of a traditional Black Forest hunter.

"Who are you?" asked the trio from the Land of Departure.

"My name is Humbert. Graham Humbert. A former huntsman for the late King Leopold."

Hearing the name of the king made the dwarves rejoice knowing full well that this was the king who fathered Snow White.

"What happened to him?" asked Aqua.

"The Queen happened." replied Humbert. He began to explain that the king was murdered by his new wife, Regina Grimhilde (also known as the Evil Queen). She poisoned the king and then dumped his corpse into the moat to cover his death as suicide. It was sometime after her gaining the throne that he learned what happened to her former suitor, Prince Oswald (no relation to the Lucky Rabbit) and what of Snow White's parents King Leopold and Queen Eve.

"And then a few years afterwards, I was ordered by the queen to eliminate Snow White or be banished. I had no intention of killing an innocent girl so I left to the neighboring kingdom of Kings Hubert and Stefan. But while life there was better under the rule of two wise kings, I was constantly hunted by orcs, minions of the evil fairy Maleficent."

"Great." said Terra, with sarcasm peppered in his voice. "So not only do we have to deal with the royal pain in the ass and the yeti, but we also need to deal with the queen of hell."

"Did you say 'yeti'?"

"Yes."

"I have been trying to hunt him down for years." said Humbert.

All of the sudden, the Yeti appeared! Humbert took out a musket and fired. The short hit a boulder from the nearby cliff and it fell ontop of the massive hominid, knocking him out. Humbert then pulled out a large pair of forcepts and yanked the monster's teeth out.

"There. He won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

"Thank you so much." said Happy.

"But please go back, the Queen will do anything to inflict harm on anyone!"

* * *

They arrived at the castle. Through the window they saw the evil queen walk up to the magic mirror.

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face."

A fire appeared from behind the mirror's glass, and instantly the face of the mirror appeared.

"What wouldst thou know, my queen?"

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?"

"Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovelier maid I see. And here in the Magic Kingdom, beauty and love will always triumph."

"Alas for her! Reveal her name!"

"Aqua."

"NO!"

The queen stormed out of the room and into her secret lab, not knowing that she was being followed by the group of ten. She stood infront of another mirror and spoke another similar incatation. "Magic mirror on the wall, with this disguise I'll fool them all!" As she spoke, her voice began to sound older and she began to change. The queen turned around and was now a wicked witch! Aqua was shocked, this was the same woman that she helped while looking for the mirror!

The witch turned to her cauldron and began to incite a spell: "A special sort of death for one so fair. What shall it be? Hmmm. Look, the Poisoned Apple – Sleeping Death! Heh heh heh hee! One taste of the Poisoned Apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping Death! Dip the apple in the brew, let the Sleeping Death see through. On the skin, the symbol of what lies within. Now, turn red to tempt Aqua and make her hunger for a bite! Heh heh heh hee! When she breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal! Then I'll be Fairest in the Land! Heh heh hee! But wait! There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked. Aah, here it is! The victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss. Love's First Kiss! Bah! No fear of that – the Dwarfs will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive! Heh heh heh hee! Buried alive! Heh heh heh hee!"

The group began to run back to the cottage but they were stopped by the sounds of an otherworldly chorus:

**Swish, smack! Whip crack!**  
**Smash, grab! Pinch, nab!**  
**You go, my lad!**  
**Ho, ho! my lad!**

**The black crack! the back crack!**  
**The black crack! the back crack!**  
**Down down to Goblin-town**  
**Down down to Goblin-town**  
**Down down to Goblin-town**  
**You go, my lad!**  
**Ho, ho! my lad!**

**Goblins quaff, and Goblins beat**  
**Goblins laugh, and Goblins bleat**  
**Batter, jabber, whip, and taver hoooooo!  
You go, my lad!**  
**Ho, ho! my lad!**

It was a platoon of Maleficent's orcs singing a song of violence.

**Below, my lad!**  
**Ho, ho! my lad!**  
**The black crack! the back crack!**  
**The black crack! the back crack!**  
**Down down to Goblin-town**  
**Down down to Goblin-town**  
**Down down to Goblin-town**  
**You go, my lad!**  
**Ho, ho! my lad!**

"Going somewhere?!" asked an agéd voice. It was the witch, holding the poisoned apple and extending it to Aqua. "Ahh, I remember you dearie," said the witch. "You were that lovely girl that helped me poiseon the princess!"

"No. I did nothing of the sort. I only helped you find your apple, I had nothing to do with her." replied Aqua.

"Oh, but I have the one thing to relieve you of any possible guilt. One bite, and all your dreams will come true."

An arrow appeared out of nowhere and went straight through the apple. It's shooter was none other than Humbert!

"Step away from the people, your infernal majesty. Or by the authority invested in me by the power of Kings Hubert and Stefan, I will have you executed by burning at the steak!"

"Never!" shouted the witch. She began to conjure a fireball, only for it to be blocked by Terra's Keyblade Earthshaker.

"Sorry lady, but I can't let you hurt another member of Leopold's court. And I won't let you use my friends as minions for your evil gains."

Seeing that she had no defense, the witch began to run away.

"There she goes!" shouted Grumpy "After her!" Grumpy whistled and a small herd of deer appeared and had the dwarves mounted, Humbert meanwhile mounted the trio onto his steed and chased after the wicked witch.

Much like the chase from the yeti earlier, they chased the queen through the Evil Forest and onto the cliff.

"No! I'm trapped! The meddling fools!" the witch said to herself.

The queen took a branch and wedged it under a boulder and began to pry it.

"Goodbye dearies!"

"Look out!"

The queen was so caught up in her eventual triumph that she did not notice that it was starting to storm, and the first bolt hit the ledge she was on. The cliff collapsed and she fell to her death.

* * *

Back at the cottage the dwarves and the huntsman were now singing a triumphant song:

**O! What are you doing,  
And where are you going?  
Your ponies need shoeing!  
The River is flowing!  
O! Tra-la-la-lally  
Here down in the valley!  
Ha ha!**

**O! Where are you going,**  
**With beards all a-wagging?**  
**No knowing, no knowing**  
**What brings Mister Ventus,**  
**And Terra and Aqua**  
**In June in the valley**  
**Ha ha!**

**O! Will you be staying,**  
**Or will you be flying?**  
**Your ponies are straying!**  
**The daylight is dying!**  
**To fly would be folly,**  
**To stay would be jolly!**  
**Come back to the valley!**  
**Ha ha!**

**O! What are you doing,**  
**And where are you going?**  
**Your ponies need shoeing!**  
**The River is flowing!**  
**O! Tra-la-la-lally**  
**Here down in the valley!**  
**Ha ha!**

**The witch is now withered,**  
**Her bones are now crumbled;**  
**Her body is shrivered,**  
**Her splendor is humbled!**  
**O! Tra-la-la-lally**  
**Here down in the valley!**  
**Ha ha!**

**Though sword shall be rusted,**  
**And throne and crown perish**  
**With strength that men trusted **  
**And wealth that they cherish,**  
**O! Tra-la-la-lally**  
**Here down in the valley!**  
**Ha ha!**

**The stars are far brighter**  
**Than gems without measure,**  
**The moon is far whiter**  
**Than silver in treasure;**  
**And leaves are yet swinging,**  
**And dwarves are yet singing**  
**Come back to the valley!**  
**Ha ha!**

**O! Where are you going,**  
**So late in returning?**  
**The river is flowing,**  
**The stars are all burning!**  
**Tra-la-la-la-lally**  
**Here down in the valley!**  
**Ha ha!**

The dwarves began to dance and yodel. Happy was first.

**I'd like to dance and tap my feet**  
** But they won't keep in rhythm**  
** You see, I washed them both today**  
** And I can't do nothing with 'em**

**Ho hum the tune is dumb**  
** The words don't mean a thing**  
** Isn't this a silly song**  
** For anyone to sing?**

This was then followed by Sneezy:

**When I was born so long ago**  
** I felt so high and mighty.**  
** I tied my whiskers around my legs**  
** And I used them for a ...di, a...dee, a...doo (sneeze)  
...for a nightie.  
**

**Ho hum the tune is dumb**  
** The words don't mean a thing**  
** Isn't this a silly song**  
** For anyone to sing?**

While Sneezy received aid from Humbert, Bashful came up.

**I-heeheehee**

**D'oh I-I-I-I**

** I chased a polecat up a tree**  
** Way out on upon a limb**  
** And when he got the best of me**  
** I got the worst of him**

**Ho hum the tune is dumb**  
** The words don't mean a thing**  
** Isn't this a silly song**  
** For anyone to sing?**

While the dwarves, Humbert, and the trio danced, Dopey decided to stack himself ontop of Sneezy so that Aqua could have a fourth dance partner. After dancing for a little bit, Sneezy began to act up again! Everyone ran for cover as he sneezed hard enough to launch Dopey out of the longcoat they were wearing. And everyone started to laugh

* * *

After saying their goodbyes, the trio pondered whether or not they should contact the others about their excursion with the evil witch, now knowing that Jafar was short one villain.

In the distance they could hear the dwarves and Humbert, now all a bit tipsy singing:

**Doc:**  
**We finally got rid of her boys!**

**Happy:**  
**Oh she's gone now!**

**Doc:****Shall we?**

**Humbert:**  
**Oh aye, let's sing one!**

**All:**  
**Oh heidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-ei**

**Grumpy:**  
**It happened a few hours ago**

**Bashful:**  
**We got rid of that gal**

**Sleepy:**  
**She was going to kill another**

**Sneezy:****And we found a new pal**

**Doc:**  
**And he is a hunter**

**Happy:**  
**He hunts thru and thru**

**Humbert:**  
**And he is really happy now**

**Grumpy:**  
**Naked's what he do!**

**All:**  
**Oh heidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-ei**

**Bashful:****We couldn't stand her naggin'**

**Sleepy:**  
**She nagged us day and night**

**Sneezy:**  
**So Humbert told her to go away**

**Doc:****Because she was a fright**

**Happy:****I wish that we had money**

**Humbert:**  
**And then we'd be so rich**

**Grumpy:**  
**And then we'll never have to invite that-oh nevermind!**

**All:**  
**Oh heidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-ei**

**Sleepy:**  
**We took all her property**

**Sneezy:****Including her castle and bed**

**Doc:**  
**Long live Queen Snow White**

**Happy:**  
**The evil one's gone and dead**

**Humbert:**  
**Now we're really happy**

**Grumpy:**  
**And livin' on our own**

**Bashful:**  
**Because you see we are our own men**

**Sleepy:**  
**And we love ourselves alone**

**All:**  
**Oh heidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-ei**  
**Oh heidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-eidy-ei**

* * *

Sora felt a buzzing in his pocket, it was a D-link that was given to him by the trio of the Land of Departure. After talking to the trio for a little bit, Sora and the others headed to the back of Fantasyland to find themselves in Toontown.

It was a cartoonish looking piece of land similar to the Timeless River, only in Technicolor. A large building known as the Cab Company caught their eye and they went inside. Various conversations were going on behind certain doors. One in particular was the most interesting, one between the weasels:

"I don't know boss, it looked like Benny the cab got away, man, and he's driving Roger Rabbit out of Toontown, right now!" said a Mexican sounding voice.

"Don't worry, we'll just head him off" said a smooth voice.

"But boss, Benny knows the streets of Toontown like the back of his treads!" coughed a rough voice.

"Shadyap, you dumbells." said the boss's voice "There's lots'a us and only one'a him. Let's get over to the cab company so's we can follow Benny's tracks. Leave no stone untoined."

"Ohhhh. I kinda like it in here!" said a stupid sounding voice.

*CLANG*

"Hey boss! Look at the little birdy!" *CRASH* "And cute little stars too!"

"Now knock off the hijinx you imbiciles! We've got a taxi-cab to catch."

"A taxi-cab? I thought we were going after Roger Rabbit!"

*SMASH* "Now there's birdies and stars"

"OK, ya mugs, here's the plan" said the boss "Wheezy, you head over to the Ink & Paint Club to get the squeeze on Jessica Rabbit. No... On second thought, I'll do that one myself!"

"Right boss!" said Wheezy.

"Psycho, you head over to the Cab Company and put Benny the cab out of commision."

"OK!" laughed an unstable voice.

"Greasy, you go check the temperature on the new batch of DIP."

"That's great man," said the Mexican voice, now identified as Greasy, "It should be nice and hot by now! It should give Roger Rabbit a little bang!"

"Stupid, you go find out where Roger Rabbit is hiding."

"Where he's hiding what?"

"Just move it!" said the boss.

"Boss c'mere! It's Jessica Rabbit, she gave me the slip!"

"Oh boy! Was it a pretty pink slip?" asked Stupid

"Not that kind of slip, you stupid cucaracha! She got away, man!"

"We gotta get her!" said the boss. "Once we got her, Roger Rabbit will come after her and fall right into our trap."

"Trap? I don't see no trap!" said Stupid.

*SMAK*

"Not that kinda trap! This kinda trap!"

*BONK*

"Oh I get it!"

The other weasels began laughing.

"Stop that laughin'!" said the boss. "Now get the lead out and don't come back without the dame! Oh and one more thing boys."

"What is it?" said the others in unison.

"If you do the job right, I might just keep you on the payroll while I'm the new mayor of Toontown! Now am-scray you mugs! We are going to make history!"

"Come on!" said Riku to the others. "We gotta help this Roger Rabbit guy before the weasels get him!"

The trio ran into the dark streets of Downtown Toontown and saw the weasels pouring liquid from large barrels. In the middle of the giant puddle being formed was a cartoonish cab spinning in circles being driven by a large white rabbit.

"Holy smokes, Roger!" said the cab, "We've been DIPped!"

Across the street from Roger and Benny was Smart Ass with a feminine-shaped sack stowed in the trunk of his Studebaker.

"Hey guys look! It's that Sora kid that Jafar told us about! Open fire!"

Wheezy and Greasy pulled out a submachine gun and an uzi and began to shoot at the trio. Sora grabbed a garbage can lid and used it as a shield. While dodging bullets, the trio ran into a large powerplant. After exploring the inside, they found Roger again trying to tussle with Psycho. But Psycho had already turned the power off on the place, plunging the four of them into complete darkness.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Sora.

"Where are we?" asked Kairi.

"Could somebody give a rabbit some elbow room?"

All of the sudden, they felt g-force being pressed against whatever was holding them. Riku cut a hole into the whatever and saw that the weasels had stuffed them into a sack and tossed them off a building. Thinking quickly, Riku pulled out his Way to Dawn Keyblade and cast Aero on the sack, landing them safely in the building below.

"I dunno about you guys, but I think I just saw Bugs Bunny skydiving along with the king." said Riku

From outside, the mascot of Warner Bros was indeed parachuting alsongside Mickey. "Ain't I stinker?" he said "And yes, readers at home, I **did** sneak myself into this fanfiction."

Riku opened the sack letting the other three out.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I think so." said Sora.

"Jeepers! That was invigorating!" said Roger. "That was real handy what you did there Riku."

"Thank you Roger. So why exactly are the weasels after you?"

"Well it's like this..." Roger began:

* * *

A few months ago, I had found out that rumors were circulating around me and my dear Jessica. According to those rumors, I was part of a love triangle with one Marvin Acme, the owner of the gag factory. I ran my copy of the Daily Toon to RK Maroon to get this checked. After having a talk with Maroon about his relationship with Jessica at the Ink & Paint Club, he snuck behind the stage and took pictures of what Marvin was doing with my wife: playing pattycake! Pattycake! PATTYCAKE! Weeks later, me and Jessica made up and Marvin had agreed to visit Jessica under my permission.

And then, something happened. On one scheduled visit to the Ink & Paint Club, Marvin was found dead in the streets with a bullet in the back of his head. The gun found at the scene of the crime had fingerprints similar to mine. To top it off, when Maroon went to find whodunnit, he was shot too. Worst of all was that Acme had a will that mentioned we residents of Toontown, but the police could never find it. So the weasels were hired to find who shot Maroon and Acme and where the will is. And they think it's me who did it, claiming that I was jealous of Acme! Pppppplease! Help Me!

* * *

"Alright, we'll help you." said Sora

Roger began to kiss all three of them. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well for starters," shouted Riku "don't ever kiss me again!"

The four found themselves in the gag factory.

"Becareful boys, who knows if the weasels are in here," Kairi cautioned.

All of the sudden a large cage dropped on them. They began to hear maniacal laughter. It was Smart Ass and the weasels!

"Well well well boys! It looks like we have our perp! Now nothing can stop me from becoming mayor of Toontown! Bring out the big guns!"

The weasels rolled in a large marchine with a water cannon mounted onto it.

"Say hello to the DIPmobile. This bad boy can shoot highly corrosive acid with deadly accuracy. And then you'll never know that it was me that shot Maroon and Acme!"

As the four were beginning to look danger in the eyes, a familiar voice spoke up.

"Keep your hands off of my husband."

It was a woman. A very curvy woman with red hair, a red cocktail dress, and a large bust-size.

"Jessica! You can to save us!" said Roger. The other three gave a confused look. She's married to Roger Rabbit!?

"You bad girl! How'd you get out of that sack?" asked Smart Ass.

"I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." She gave Roger a notion towards the calliope. She activated it and it played a merry song, which Roger began singing:

**Oh Roger is my name**  
**Laughter is my game**  
**C'mon you dope**  
**Untie this rope**  
**And watch me go insane**

Roger began to pul off cartoony shenanigans. The weasels began laughing.

**This singin' ain't my line**  
**It's tough to make a rhyme**  
**If I get stuck**  
**I'm out of luck**  
**I'm running out of time**

Roger threw three heavy balls into the air and let them hit him on the head.

**I'm through with taking falls  
I'm bouncing off the walls  
Without that gun  
I'd have some fun  
I'll kick you in the... Nose!**

"Nose?! Dat don't rhyme with 'walls'!" said Smart Ass.

"No but this does!" shouted Riku, as he proceded to kick Smart Ass where the sun don't shine. He laned into the vat of DIP. The other weasels were so caught up in laughter that they died.

Prior to this, Smart Ass had contacted Mister Winky.

"Hey Roger," said Sora "What's that in your pocket?"

"It's my love letter to Jessica. I almost forgot to read it:' Dear Jessica: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I, Marvin Acme, of sound mind and body...?' It's the will! '...do hereby bequeath, in perpetuity, the property known as Toontown, to those lovable characters, the Toons'!"

"Great job Roger!" said Riku "You guys have the town to yourself!"

"Put'er there, pal!"

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

Roger forgot that he had a joybuzzer on him when he shook hands with Riku.

"Riku, are you OK?"

"Does this answer your question?"

Riku then kissed Roger.

* * *

Exclusive cast:

Lincoln: Daniel Day Lewis

Stomboli/Coachman: Brent Spinner

Lampwick, Yeti: Dee Baker

Pinocchio: Jordan Nakai

Regina: Louise Chamis

Witch: Eda Reiss Merin

Magic Mirror: Tony Jay (archive audio), Corey Burton

Humbert: Pete Renaday

Orcs: The Mellomen

Doc: Jim Cummings

Grumpy: Corey Burton

Happy: Kevin Schon (Silly Song verse performed by Otis Harlan)

Sleepy: Bill Farmer

Bashful: Jeff Benett (Silly Song verse performed by Scotty Mattraw)

Sneezy: Bob Joles (Silly Song verse performed by Billy Gilbert)

Smart Ass: David Lander

Greasy: Cheech Marin

Roger, Benny, Psycho: Charles Fleischer

Wheezy: June Foray

Stupid: Fred Newman

Jessica: Kathleen Turner


	5. Day 2 Part 2 - Ghostnapped

After the zany antics that occured in Toon Town, Sora's party regrouped with the others at the Village Haus restaurant, located near Snow White and Pinocchio, for an early lunch and a battle strategy against the villains. Theire conversation brought the attention of an old man. "I'm sorry," said the old man "but I couldn't help but overhear that you are dealing with villains in the park."

"It's alright," said Sora. The man invited himself to the table and introduced himself as Wayne Wonka Kresky, an original Imagineer from Disneyland's sister park, Walt Disney World. Wayne explained that he was incharge of a group of freedom fighters known as the Kingdom Keepers in many battles against the villains known as Overtakers. Hearing this impressed the party. This led to Wayne revealing that he overheard one of the villains over by the Rivers of America. In order to help combat this, he planted a young man there to keep watch. Riku, along with Ventus and Roxas, decided to head there. The others decided to look around the park for turmoil, with Wayne contacting the Disney Royal Family from Walt's appartment on Main Street.

* * *

When they arrived in Fronteirland, the boys saw an amazing display of changing landscapes and themes. To the right was the old Western Town of Thunder Mesa, so named because it was settled on the mountain of Big Thunder. To the left were the bustling streets of New Orleans Square. And in front of them was Tom Sawyer's Island. The boys headed to New Orleans, seeing that the map talked about pirates lurking about. While making their way, they bumped into a young man in a blue overcoat, blonde hair, and a slight goatee.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice you boys." said the man

"It's alright. My name is Riku, the one in the black jacket is Roxas, the one in the white tee is Ventus."

"Just don't mix us up, OK?" the two said at almost the same time. "What's your name?"

"I'm Guybrush Threepwood, Mighty Pirate™!" said the man, wondering where the "™" came from. "I was sanctioned by Wayne here because there are some villains lurking about here."

"Such as...?" asked Riku.

"Well I don't know, but usually the first villain that comes to mind for me is the ghost pirate LeChuck. All of my life, he's been trying to kill me since I did him in with a bottle of rootbeer. He's also been trying to steal my girlfriend, Elaine Marley, and make her his queen of the dead. You can tell by the ring I have how that turned out."

After breifly discussing the goings on, they entered Pirates of the Caribbean. After boarding their boats, they floated through a bayou and into a dark tunnel.

"_Psst!_" said a voice. "_Avast there! It be too late to alter course, mateys. And there be plundering pirates lurkin' in ev'ry cove, waitin' to board. Sit closer together and keep your ruddy hands in board. That be the best way to repel boarders. And mark well me words, mateys: Dead men tell no tales! Ye come seekin' adventure with salty old pirates, eh? Sure you've come to the proper place. But keep a weather eye open, mates, and hold on tight. With both hands, if you please. Thar be squalls ahead, and Davy Jones waiting for them what don't obey._" It was a wall-mounted Skull and Crossbones, talking to them. The boats dropped down a 22 degree waterfall, and all around them, a rousing sea chatey was sung:

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**  
**We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.**  
**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**  
**Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.**  
**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**  
**We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.**  
**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**  
**We burn up the city, we're really a fright.**  
**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**

**We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.**  
**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**  
**We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!**  
**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**

**Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.**  
**We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.**  
**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**  
**Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!**  
**Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!**

_DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES_ a ghostly voice warned. The light hearted imagery that entered the four's heads faded as they were greeted with the sight of skeletons doing pirate activities, as if they died in that pose.

"_No fear have ye of evil curses, says you. Arrr, then feast yer greedy eyes on this here treasure and mark well me words: Properly warned ye be sez I! Tis guarded and guarded well by the sea! Who knows when that evil curse will strike the greedy beholders of this wicked treasure?_" another voice warned.

_DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES_

"Ahh but they do tell tales," said another voice. This time it was a face appearing in the fog. It was of an old pirate captain, with a beard of blackness and lit fuses: It was the notorious buccaneer Edward Teach, also known as Blackbeard.

* * *

A splash occured and the boat was sent skyward, spilling it occupants into the briny deep. All four of the young adults swam towards the closest "beacon": a ship.

"Hey, maybe they'll be nice..." said Riku as they boarded...

...and then were surrounded by nearly a dozen skeleton pirates.

"...or not."

"**Stowaways, is it?!**" boomed a deep and garbled voice. The figure that made this voice stepped onto deck and made his presence known. He had a red jacket, a large brown hat, a long black beard, but instead of normal flesh making up his frame, it was of decomposing flesh.

"LeChuck! But how!?" shouted Guybrush.

"Amazing things can happen if you know who you are working for." said the pirate captain. "Largo, set course for the island. We have a treasure to find. And with a little luck, possibly the hand of Elaine. Morris, lock these four in the brig with their little friends. I don't want them interfering again"

* * *

The men were tossed into a jail cell with other pirates that were locked away. Riku could recognize most of these pirates as members of Captain Hook's crew, including Hook himself, Roxas could recognize others as the original crew of the Black Pearl. Amongst them were Peter Pan and a young man of around 15.

"Who are you?" asked Riku.

"Jim," said the teenager. "Jim Hawkins."

"So what exactly happened?"

Jack began to tell the foursome a fantastical tale how he managed to defend the Black Pearl against nearly a thousand of LeChuck's crew before he was knocked out by Largo. Which Hook summed up with by saying that Jack surrendered as soon as the undead boarded the Pearl.

"What about you Jim?"

Jim sighed as he told what happened prior to meeting Riku and the others. He was a cabin boy onboard the _Hispaniola_. He had made friends with the Captain, Amelia Smollet and the ship's cook, ex-pirate Lohn John Silver. One night however, the Hispaniola was boarded by LeChuck and taken-over, carrying over his hostages from the Jolly Roger and the Black Pearl.

Just then something made a bump down the stairs. It was a skull. Riku picked it up. "It looks like they're losing their heads up there."

"Put me down you mortal fool! How dare you meddle with the almighty Murray!" said the demonic talking skull, identified as Murray.

"Hey there Murray!" said Guybrush.

"Well, if it isn't my old compatriot." said Murray, with a slight tone of releif. "Goodness knows how long LeChuck had me in that chest."

"You! Cabin Boys! Get you yer posts!" shouted a pirate.

* * *

"I just hope we get out of this mess." sighed Jim.

**I look around here and I want to cry  
I feel like the world is passing me by.  
And I just can't help but wonder  
If I'm doomed to wash and dry  
And is it a curse I'm under to do it 'til I die?**

**When I could be an explorer, sailing off to distant lands**  
**Instead of spending every afternoon just getting dish pan hands.**

**I want a life that's filled with things both wild and free,**  
**There's gotta be something better**  
**Something better**  
**There's gotta be something better than this for me.**

**Guybrush:  
Hey! If it's weird and wild let's go and find it ha ha ha ha!  
The crazier, the better, is what I say**

**Riku:  
To tell the truth I really wouldn't mind it  
If we found someplace with ten square meals a day!**

**Jim:  
Let danger call my name**

**Roxas:  
If it does, I'm gonna hide...**

**Jim:  
I'll put my courage to the test  
**

**Other three:  
And we'll be by your side!**

**All:  
There's gotta be something better than this  
We know that there's so much out there to see  
And we know this life we're living can't be our destiny  
There's gotta be something better,  
Something better...  
There's gotta be something better than this for me  
****There's gotta be **something better than this for you and me!  


"LAND-HO!" shouted a pirate from above deck.

"There it be mates! Treasure Island! A king's ransom in gold and the hand of me beloved Elaine!"

* * *

While on the island, the rest of the pirates and prisoners were locked in irons while the LeChuck's crew began to rabble rouse in their eventual victory.

"So why did you take up piracy, LeChoke?!" scoffed Peter. LeChuck barked at members of his crew to begin playing music.

**LeChuck:**  
**When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation**  
**My father said 'Now son, this choice deserves deliberation**  
**Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier**  
**My boy why not consider a more challenging career'**

**All:**  
**Hey ho ho**  
**You'll cruise to foreign shores**  
**And you'll keep your mind and body sound**  
**By working out of doors**

**LeChuck:**  
**True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without**

**All:**  
**And when you're a professional pirate**

**Captain Hook:**  
**That's what the job's about**

**LeChuck:**  
Upstage, lads, this is my ONLY number!  
**Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him**  
**But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him**  
**It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good**  
**And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood**

**All:**  
**Hey ho ho**  
**We're honorable men**  
**And before we lose our tempers  
We will always count to ten**

**LeChuck:**  
**On occasion there may be someone you have to execute**

**All:**  
**But when your a professional pirate**

**Morris:**  
**You don't have to wear a suit... what?**

**Mad Monty:**  
**I could have been a surgeon**  
**I like taking things apart!**

**Israel Hands:**  
**I could have been a lawyer**  
**But I just had too much heart**

**Captain Hook:**  
**I could have been in politics**  
**Cause I've always been a big spender**

**Ozzy Mandrill:  
And me...I could have been a contendah**  
**  
****LeChuck:  
**Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated  
**I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated**  
**We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat**  
**We're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet**

**All:  
Hey ho ho**  
**It's one for all for one**  
**And we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a son**  
**We're gentlemen of fotune and that's what we're proud to be**  
**And when your a professional pirate**  
**  
********LeChuck:**  
You'll be honest brave and free  
**The soul of decency**  
**You'll be loyal and fair and on the square**  
**And most importantly**

**All:  
When you're a professional pirate**  
**You're always in the best of company**

The undead finished with a literal bang sounding off in the distance.

"That ship! Is it one'a ours?" shouted Ozzy.

"I see no one on board!" replied Israel.

"It's the ghost of Captain Flinty! He's coming to KILL us!" shouted Mad Monty, a Muppet-like pirate.

The thoughts of coming heel-to-heel with the most dangerous pirate of legend sent the crew into a frenzy and they ran off into a cave. Once they entered the cave however...

_15 MEN ON A DEAD MAN'S CHEST  
__YOHOHO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM_

The crew ran away, now fearing the demons that could be haunting the island.

"That was a great performance Murray," whispered Guybrush.

"My demonic powers have made me OMNIPOTENT! MUAHAHAHAA!" laughed the skull.

The ship had anchored very close to the shore and off of it were two familiar faces!

"Captain! Long John!"

"Aye boy! We've come to yer rescue, and we've brought backup."

Long John pulled out a saber and clashed swords with Israel. While the good sailors and pirates fought with LeChuck's undead crew, Guybrush saw this as an opportunity to attempt to pick the locks. When all was said and done, all the undead pirates had feigned defeat, save for LeChuck.

"You mortals are no match for me!" he boasted. He began to charge up a blast of dark Voodoo energy. Suddenly a brown liquid sprayed him in the face and he evaporated. Upon close inspection, the liquid was actually root-beer. And the source of this liquid was actually Jack Sparrow.

"What? I seriously didn't think that it would work a second time on him!"

* * *

With the _Hispaniola_ and the Pearl back under command of their rightful captains, Riku, Roxas, and Ven sailed back to the bayou via the Jolly Roger.

"Don't think that I'll let you go easy boys. That goes for you too, Pan!"

_tiktoktiktok_

"SMEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Hook.

* * *

While Riku and the "twins" were off fighting pirates, Steiner and Barret were entering Toad Hall.

"I just hope that the princess is alright with that young ruffian."

"Hey relax, foo'. I've seen that little dude in action. And I know that he's an OK dude."

"I guess you're right."

And then they saw the car. Old Tin-Lizzie style car.

"WTF!?" swore Barret.

Regardless, they got in and tried to drive... although the car had thoughts of its own. It ran through a library, the interior of the manor, and then rampaged about the British countryside, before ending up in court.

"GUILTY!" shouted the prosecutor for the Crown.

"Whu-!? We didn't do anything wrong!" protested Barret.

"THANK YOU! THAT IS ALL!"

* * *

Steiner couldn't beleive this: he, the captain of the Knights of Pluto, was locked in jail for crimes that he did not commit! Barret, meanwhile, was pouring booze out of a bottle.

"Goddamn. Why were we treated to such a kangaroo court? I mean, motor-mania isn't a crime, it's a state of mind. I pity da foo' who say it is!"

"Sorry to bother, sirs." said the bobby running the clink "but your grandma is here to see you."

"Grandma?" said the two men. A large veiled figure in a dress came through the door."

"Oh, you know old granny wouldn't miss the chance to see her own grandsons." said a very masculine voice

As soon as the bobby closed the door, the "woman" took off "her" clothes revealing a large white horse with a top-hat.

"Shhhhhh! Don't tell a soul, guv'nuh. Me and me mate, J. Thaddeus are gon' getcha outta this pig-sty," said the horse, here-to-fore referred to as Cyril.

A grappling hook was thrown up to the bars of the window and yanked them out. A toad wearing a red jacket, oxfords, and spats appeared in the window.

"Hello you fellows!" said the froggy visitor. "Come! I'll help you expose the truth!"

Barret and Steiner, looking at each other, had no other choice but to go with their strange rescuers. Outside, Toad had a Tin Lizzie of his own. Seeing this, Barret and Steiner got very frustrated since this was the same car that got them into this mess.

Toad and Cyril began singing:

**Tally-ho!  
Are we on our way to Nottingham, to Brittingham, to Buckingham  
Or any hammy hamlet by the sea, no  
Are we on our way to Devonshire, to Lancashire or Worcestershire  
I'm not so sure  
We'll have to wait and see  
Oh, are we on our way to Dover  
Or going merrily over  
The jolly old road that goes to Plymouth ho, no**

**We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way**  
**To nowhere in particular**  
**We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way**  
**Where the roads are perpendicular**

**We're always in a hurry**  
**We have no time to stall**  
**We've got to be there**  
**We've got to be there**  
**But where we can't recall**

**We're merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily on our way**  
**And we may be going to Devonshire, to Lancashire, to Worcestershire**  
**We're not so sure but what do we care**  
**We're only sure we've got to be there**  
**We're merrily on our way to nowhere at all**

Three pedestrians, managed to stop this rampage. They were Toad and Cyril's closest friends, Rat, Mole, and Angus MacBagder.

"Toad, what in blazes do you think you are doing?" asked Rat.

"Well... it's like this..."

Toad narrated that he was taking a stroll through Bristol when he heard that court was in session and was immediately closed. Among the people that were coming out of court was one Mr. Winky, the same turncoat that had Toad landed in jail for a crime he did not commit.

"Somthing tells me that Winky may have been the one who paid the prosecutor of the Crown for this whole kangaroo court." suggeseted MacBadger. "We need to find that evidence and show it to the judge."

* * *

It was getting around 12 AM by the time they reached Winky's speakeasy. It was closed, thank goodness. The six made a pulley system using Mole as a ballast telling him to find evidence of the bribery... which was on Winky's lapel.

Just as Mole was about to grab the bribery evidence, Winky sneezed and woke up!

"Gesundheit, hehe..." Mole nervously said

A struggle came about where Winky woke up his platoon of weasels. "Get him boys!"

The chase then led to drive their Tin Lizzies over railroad tracks. A large locomotive was coming at them! "When I say when, we jump the tracks!" shouted Steiner. "WHEN!" The car carrying the forest animals and the two men drove off the tracks. Winky and the weasels were not so lucky...

...and ended up in the inferno. It was a blazing cavern, with a fire-breathing dragon and many tiny imps with pitchforks.

The six of them returned to the court in Bristol and presented the judge the evidence of Winky's bribery. Seeing this the judge had the prosecutor of the crown arrested and sentenced to jail for 99 years.

* * *

At this point in time, Terra, Lea, Tina, and Xion were soaking wet from getting off of Splash Mountain. Steam was visibly coming off of Lea.

"OK, who's stupid idea was it to go on the log flume?" asked Terra.

The others turned towards Tina, who turned to Mog.

"Your Moogle told us to go on Splash Mountain?" asked Lea, still steaming. Tina nodded guiltily, before suggesting that they should ride Winnie the Pooh.

As soon as they approached the front doors of the "barn" that advertised "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh," they were enveloped in a bright light and found themselves in the midst of a very blustery day in the Hundred Acre Wood. Xion noticed something familiar about the tree they were standing next to: It was Pooh's house. The door opened and Out came pooh wearing a blue scarf, most likely knitted by Kanga.

**Now one fine day the east wind traded places with the west wind, and that's turned things up a bit all through the Hundred Acre Wood. Now, on this blustery day Pooh decided to visit his thoughtful spot.** said a disembodied voice. Xion and Terra then remembered that the Hundred Acre Wood was a world within a storybook. "I guess that must be the Narrator." suggested Terra.

"Oh, hallo there Terra! What are you doing here on such a blustery day?" said Pooh, trying to stand firm against the breeze.

"I should be asking you the same thing," said Terra. "Oh yes, Pooh, these are my friends: Lea, Tina, and Xion."

"Hello to all of you. If you don't mind I'm just about to head to my thoughtful spot. Yes, and on the way I made up a little hum. And it hummed something like this:

**Hum dum dum ditty dum  
Hum dum dum  
Oh the wind is lashing lustily  
And the trees are thrashing thrustily  
And the leaves are rustling gustily  
So it's rather safe to say  
That it seems that it may turn out to be  
It feels that it will undoubtedly  
It looks like a rather blustery day, today  
It seems that it may turn out to be  
Feels that it will undoubtedly  
Looks like a rather blustery day, today**

Pooh landed on the ground after being blown a bit by the wind and sat on a stump. "Think think think, think." Just then, the ground began to give way beneath Terra, causing him to jump. Gopher popped out of his hole.

"If I was you I'd think about skee-ddaddling out of here."

"Why?"

"Because it's Wind's-day."

"Wind's-day? Oh, I think I shall wish everyone a happy Wind's-day, and I shall begin with my very dear friend, Piglet."

**Now Piglet lived in the middle of the forest in a very grand house in the middle of a beech tree. And Piglet loved it very much.**

Piglet was in the midst of raking leaves when he was picked up by surprise by a wind. Piglet bumped into Terra's leg, alerting the group. Pooh grabbed onto Piglet's scarf and it started to unravel. "Hang tight, Piglet!" shouted Pooh Bear.

"Pull, you silly old bear!" shouted Lea, finally dry thanks to the gusts of wind. Pooh followed the former Nobody's orders and began to pull on the unravelling scarf. Piglet was thankfully back on the ground, but that sparked an idea in Pooh's very little brain: using a balloon to get honey.

* * *

After Pooh's unsuccessful attempt to get past the bees, he toddled home to go get some shut eye. Terra decided to open the door for the sleepy bear, but then...

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-hooo!" He was bounced by Tigger. "Hello! I'm Tigger! T-I-double guh-urrr. That spells 'Tigger'!"

"I know, you bounced me before, Tigger." grunted Terra. He was still thinking back to the command board that he, Aqua, and Ven played during their visit to Raidant Garden.

"I did? Oh, glad ta meecha again... who ever you are!"

"Tigger, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Oh yeah, I was on the lookout for Heffalumps and Woozels."

Xion coughed "You mean elephants and weasels?" "That's what I said. Heffalumps and Woozels."

"What do they do?"

"They steal honey. Beware."

The four were left with a confused look, while Pooh had a scared look.

"Welp, I got a lotta bouncin' to do! TTFN - Tata For Now!

**The wonderful thing about Tiggers  
Is Tiggers are wonderful things**  
**Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs  
Their tops are made out of rubber  
Their bottoms are made out of springs!  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy  
Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about tiggers is  
I'm the only one!  
****IIIII'm the only one!**

**And so Pooh and his friends stayed watch, hour after hour, until they fell asleep... and began to dream.**

Pooh's subconsciousness was followed by those of the four. Tigger's voice was echoing back his warnings from earlier.

Four honey pots appeared, alongside anthropomorphic stuffed weasels and elephants.

**They're black****! They're **brown**! They're **up**! They're **down!  
** They're in****! They're **out! They're all about!  
** They're far! They're near! They're gone! They're here!**  
** They're quick and slick and insincere**  
** Beware Beware Be a very wary bear **

** A Heffalump or Woozle is very confusel**  
** The Heffalump or woosel is very sly**  
** - sly - sly - sly**  
** They come in ones and twoosels**  
** but if they so choosels**  
** before your eyes you'll see them multiply**  
** - ply - ply - ply **

** They're extra-ordinary so better be wary**  
** Because they come in every shape and size**  
** - size - size - size **

** If honey is what you covet you'll find that they love it**  
** Because they guzzle up the thing you prize  
Beware Beware Beware Beware Beware ...  
**

They woke up after this nightmare of Heffalumps and Woozles to the sound of Piglet's voice: Wake Up, Pooh!

**As Pooh woke up, he found himself surrounded by his friends celebrating a grand birthday party. What happened at that party, is a story for another day.**

* * *

Night had begun to fall while at the park, while most members of the party went on rides in Tomorrow Land and it's a small world, Aerith was all on her lonesome at New Orleans Square. She picked a rose and sighed. "If only Zack was here."

And then as if by some miracle, the body of a young man fell out of the tree nearby. Aerith recognized this man: it was Zack Fair, her first love and Cloud's best friend from when they were in SOLDIER.

"Hey Aerith... suprised?"

Everything that happened afterwards felt like a dream come true. However, storm clouds began to cover the sky as the two left from their dinner date at the Blue Bayou. The night was cool, and lightning broke through the sky. The wind began to blow, and the lightning cracked again. Thunder rolled across the heavens and changed this pleasant evening into a night to be remembered. Aerith held Zack's hand tightly as they began to walk faster down that dark street. The lightning struck again and illuminated the front of the old mansion. It began to rain. Zack and Aerith ran toward the old house, through the old iron gate, and onto the porch for protection. Protection? If only they had known...

"Oh, Zack. This is bad!"

"No it's not. It's not midnight yet. This old porch isn't going to keep us dry, though. "

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the front door open. No one lives here... we can wait inside until the storm's over."

"Not me. I'm not going in that old house! I'd rather stay out here and get wet."

Zack got the door open, a supernatural wind began to blow a melody. Zack lit some candles from a nearby candelabra.

"Well I'll be... this house is still full of furniture. It's as though someone still lives here," commented Aerith.

"**Good evening**," said a voice.

"W-wh-who said that?

"I think it came from that marble statue..."

"Zack, let's get out of here!"

The door slammed shut before they could get to it. Another haunting melody began, this time on an organ

"**When hinges creak, in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls; whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still; that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror, with ghoulish delight. Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host... your Ghost Host. The lord and master of this Haunted Mansion. Kindly step this way... there's no turning back now! You will not be harmed, but you will not be released, until you take a tour of my home. We have so few visitors... live ones, that is! Our tour begins here, in this ghostly gallery.**"

Zack and Aerith, too frightened to find another way out, obeyed their host's voice, and entered the candlelit gallery. The gallery was a large room. Its walls were covered with paintings. As Zack and Aerith stepped into the room, the wall behind them slid closed.

The Ghost Host resumed talking. "**Our tour begins here, in this gallery, where you see rare paintings of some of our guests, as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state. Even in this flickering gloom, your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Your trusting mortal eyes tell you that these walls are stretching. But logic says, 'No! 'Tis mere hallucination.' Then look about you. Examine everything carefully. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Is is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows, and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out!**" the Host laughed evilly. "**Of course... there's always _MY_ way.**"

Lightning flashed from above the room, illuminating the attic area. There seemed to be no roof. From the rafters a corpse swayed, dangling from a taut rope. A black raven flew into the room and perched on a gargoyle.

"CAW CAW! He chose the coward's way! CAW!"

A blood curdling scream filled the air. The candles Zack held went out mysteriously. Aerith clutched his hand during what seemed to be an endless darkness. In a few seconds, the candles re-lit. A panel opened exposing a dimly lit hall. On the left side were windows revealing a grotesque landscape, frequently illuminated by the lightning flashes. On the opposite side of the corridor were large portraits. When the lightning flashed, these paintings turned into monstrous beings. From right to left the subjects of each painting were Medusa, the Flying Dutchman, the Black Prince, a weretigress, and the Ghost Host (now recognized as Master Gracey) himself in his younger years. The grim busts of a man and woman placed at the end of the hall seemed to turn their heads, glaring at the two as they walked past. Another scream filled the air.

"What's that?!" asked Aerith

"It's okay... it's just that raven."

"**Did someone scream? Oh... I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely. Apparently, the restless spirit of an old nag has taken possession of that poor, wretched raven's mortal being. Be on your guard... it may want to better itself! The real chills come later! Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together, please. There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world.**"

Zack and Aerith walked down the long tapering corridor. There seemed to be a light at the far end, pitch blackness behind them. The hallway made a sharp turn into an eerily-lit limbo of boundless mist and decay. The limbo lead into a large library with a piano in it. The furnishings and walls were covered with cobwebs.

"**Our library is well-stocked with priceless first editions. Only ghost stories, of course. And marble busts of the greatest ghost writers the literary world has ever known. They have all retired here, to the Haunted Mansion. ****Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers? If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer. If you should decide to join us, final arrangements may be made at the end of the tour...**"

A staircase seemed to be the only passageway out. As they climbed to the second floor they were greeted by an appalling cold, and this, as you know, is the traditional manifestation of the supernatural.

"**I hope you don't have an aversion to darkness and cold. But you see, we spirits are sensitive to light, and every consideration has been given to our comfort, here in this delightfully dreary place.**"

"Wh-where do we go from here? How do we get out of this horrible place?" Aerith wondered

"This seems to be the main corridor. Let's hope it leads to a back staircase and a way out!" shouted Zack.

The two sped down the hallway with a candelabra, which seemed to go on forever. They ran into a doorway. Through the dimly-lit mist of the upstairs corridor, a ghost-like figure ran screaming past Zack and Aerith. Footsteps, screams, and the sound of rattling chains chased the figure down the hallway and faded into the darkness.

"**It's nice to see the folks enjoying themselves. In my home, we find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall-to-wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills... but it has taken time to give it that comfortable, unlived-in look. Shhhhh! Listen!**" narrated Master Gracey.

The teens turned their backs on the corridor and looked into the room toward the sound of their host's voice. The candles Zack held again mysteriously dimmed, and went out. They stood frozen with fright. They were in the old conservatory, a room cluttered with decaying flowers and plants. Broken windows in the room allowed them to see the outside, and there below was the private graveyard. Even though the rain was falling hard, an unnatural fog choked the gravestones. The rain was coming in through the broken windows; the air was damp, and had a musty smell. The raven flew in and perched on top of a large box situated in the middle of the room.

"Lemme out of here!" shouted a voice.

"**All our ghosts have been dying to meet you! This one can hardly contain himself! Unfortunately, they all seem to have trouble getting through,**" said the Ghost Host. Zack lit the candles again.

"It's a coffin... something's trying to get out!" shouted Aerith.

"You've disturbed a guest! Caw! Caw! You'll be sorry for that! Caw! Caw!" croaked the raven.

Zack and Aerith ran out of the room into the dark hallway. They passed several closed doors as they continued toward the far end. From each door they passed, natural and unnatural sounds came from within. Each sounded as though it were trying to get out into the hall.

"**Whatever you do,**" cautioned the Ghost Host as they passed a large clock with 13 digits, "**don't betray your presence by screaming. Follow my voice. Be calm. You have a very active imagination... that's good...**"

They went into another room, dimly lit by flickering candles. There, an unusual seance was in session.

"**Perhaps Madame Leota can establish contact. She has a remarkable head for materializing the disembodied.**" said the host.

Madame Leota, the medium who was chanting the plaintive incantations, was quite unique. She was truly a disembodied spirit; a mere talking head inside a misty crystal ball. As she invoked the spirits, objects floated about the room in response to her supplications.

_Horned-toads and lizards  
Fiddle and strum  
Please answer the roles  
By beating a drum_

A drum began to beat.

_Ghost fiends and furies  
Old friends and new  
Blow in a horn  
So that we know that it's you_

A horn made a creepy fanfare, one similar to the one from Night on Bald Mountain

_Serpents and spiders  
Tail of a rat  
Call in the spirits  
Wherever they're at_

Ghosts began to moan.

_Rap on a table  
It's time to respond.  
Send us a message  
From somewhere beyond..._

Knocks were heard off in the distance.

_Goblins and ghoulies  
From last Halloween  
Awaken the spirits  
With your tambourine  
_

Tambourines clattered

_Creepies and crawlies  
Toads in a pond  
Let there be music  
From regions beyond_

A small marching band played the same melody as in the foyer.

_Wizards and witches  
Wherever you dwell  
Give us a hint  
By ringing a bell_

A small bell rang. Ghosts continued to wail in the vicinity.

"Zack, something's moving there in the corner.."

" It looks like... smoke... there's another one!"

"**Come now,**" said the Ghost Host "**We must leave this cozy little circle, for the happy haunts have received your sympathetic vibrations and are beginning to materialize. They're assembling for a swinging wake, and they'll be expecting me. I'll see you all a little later...**"

The Ghost Host led Zack and Aerith through another doorway and onto a balcony overlooking a grand hall. A party was taking place... one of the strangest parties you've ever seen. There was a long dining table covered with decaying food and withered flowers. Cobwebs were everywhere. It seemed to be a deathday party, and when the deathday ghost blew out the candles on a cake, several other ghosts disappeared. They reappeared when the ghost inhaled again. There was an elderly lady rocking and knitting. When she rocked forward, she disappeared. When she rocked back, she too reappeared. Several ghosts were playing on the chandelier over the massive dining table. Others were waltzing while an organist played a haunting refrain.

"Shall we dance?" joked Zack. Aerith elbowed him.

"This is crazy! I don't believe what I see! Why did we ever come in this house?!"

"Here's a door at the end of the balcony! Come on!"

Zack and Aerith entered the door and came face to face with a ghost dressed as a bride. She was strangely illuminated, held a hatchet in her hand, and her heart glowed red with each heartbeat. The room they were in was an unfinished attic. All around her were portraits of previous husbands, all decapitated. Ghostly piano was playing the wedding march in a minor key. And as they turned to run out of the door, another ghostly manifestation appeared and blocked their way. He was a cloaked figure with an evil, grinning face. A hatbox hung from his hand. With each beat of his bride's heart, his head disappeared from his body, and appeared in the hatbox.

"We're trapped... there's no way out!" said Aerith.

"And we will live happily ever after." said the bride. She oulled out her hatchet

"In sickness and in wealth." said the Hatbox Ghost.

"'Til death do you part!" said the two ghosts in unison.

"Hold the candles... I'll try to open this window. Come on! We're in luck! There's a balcony out here. Watch your step... the rain's made everything slippery," cautioned Zack "I don't care if the candles went out, we're outside now. Everything's going to be okay! There's some steps down at the far end!"

A wolf howled.

"But they lead to the graveyard!" shouted Aerith.

"Come on... it's the only way!"

Our adventurous pair descended the steps to the ground level and began their walk through the private burial ground, trying to find their way out of this living nightmare. They passed an old caretaker holding a lantern, too frightened to speak. His dog was cowering at his feet, whimpering. There was music all around them, and the sky was filled with wispy spirits. They passed a group of minstrels who paid no attention to their presence. One was playing a bagpipe, another a harp, and another a horn. There was a hunchback playing a flute, and a cadaverous drummer pounding out the tempo on a gravestone. A group of cats and a family of owls joined in with spooky harmony. There was a king and a queen balancing a teeter-totter on a gravestone, and a dutchess sipping a cup of tea. They saw a hearse stuck in the mud; the coffin had slipped out, and its contents, a shrouded corpse, also was sipping a cup of tea. Behind the hearse on a hill a group of ghosts were enjoying a bicycle ride through the tombstones. A huge masked executioner was singing a duet with a decapitated knight, who held his singing head... in his extended hand.

**When the crypt doors creak and the tomb stones quake**  
**Spooks come out for a swinging wake**  
**Happy haunts materialize**  
**And begin to vocalize**  
**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**

**Now don't close your eyes and don't try to hide**  
**Or a silly spook may sit by your side**  
**Shrouded in a daft disguise**  
**They pretend to terrorize**  
**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**

**As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree**  
**Spooks arrive for the midnight spree**  
**Creepy creeps with eerie eyes**  
**Start to shriek and harmonize**  
**Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize**

**When you hear the knell of a requiem bell**  
**Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell**  
**Restless bones etherealize**  
**Rise as spooks of every size**

The two teens found themselve at the gates of a large crypt.

"There's that raven again!" shouted Zack.

"Caw! Caw! Beware my friends! Caw! Caw! They may try to follow you home! Caw! Caw! Caw!" Zack threw a rock at the bird, silencing it. The raven croaked one final time, "Caw-caw! Now our fun begins..."

"Zack, a-are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I think so. There's only one path. Come on! Stay close!"

"**Ah, there you are, and just in time! There's a little matter I forgot to mention. Beware of hitchhiking ghosts! They have selected you to fill our quota, and they'll haunt you until you return! Did you enjoy your visit? I told you you would not be harmed. Thank you for spending some time with us. Come back again... bring your friends, if they'll believe the stories you'll tell. I have to go now. It's midnight. Pleasant... dreams...**"

Zack and Aerith passed by three large mirrors. In each mirror was a ghost, each with a nametag similar to the Castmembers at the park and Wayne. The fat one in the left mirror had the label "Phineas," the tall one in the middle mirror had the label "Ezra," and the short one in the right mirror was labelled "Gus." All three of them began singing:

**If you would like to join our jamboree **  
**There's a simple rule that's compulsory **  
**Mortals pay a token fee **  
**Rest in peace, the haunting's free **  
**So, hurry back, we would like your company...**

A voice was heard calling to them: "Hurry ba-ack... Hurry ba-ack... be sure to bring your death certificate, if you decide to join us. Make final arrangements now. We've been 'dying' to have you…" The voice was spoken by a tiny ghost. Following her prescence was an evil and gravelly laugh.

"Thank you for helping me in there Zack" said Aerith. But as she turned around to thank he boyfriend...

...he was gone. Perhaps the Zack she met was a Ghost?

* * *

While a storm was raining directly over the old Gracey estate, Squall and Lightning were busy over in Tomorrowland hitting the space age rides. They were just about to get on Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters when Squall heard a trio of familiar voices.

"Well well well. Looks like the chicken wuss decided to show up!"

"Yeah! A chicken wuss, y'know!"

"Coward..."

It was the Twilight Town Discipline Committee: Seifer, Raijin, and Fuujin. Seeing them gave Squall a certain look of rage in his eye. It was because of Seifer that his group of Balamb SeeDs were unable to assassinate the tyranical Vinzer Deling. It was because of Seifer that he got his scar across his face. And it was because of Seifer that his one true love Rinoa was to be used as a vessel for the evil witch Ultimecia.

"What do you want, traitor?" growled Squall.

"To prove that I am better than you in every way!" retorted Seifer.

"ALL RIGHT! Break it up!" shouted Lightning. "I propose we have a little contest."

The contest was that Squall and Seifer would each get in one of the omni-mover vehicles with an affiliate to manuever the rotation. In Squall's cart was Cloud, while Seifer was paired with Raijin. Whoever had the most points by the end of the ride was the winner.

* * *

At the end of the ride, Squall got a score of 500,000 a Ranger 1st Class, while Seifer got a score of 300,000 a Space Scout.

"Sorry bud." snorted Squall, "Look's like I win again."

"Bogus!" shouted Seifer, "This isn't over!"

"We'll return," grunted Fuujin

"Yeah! Jus' like Fuujin said, ya know!?" said Raijin.

The committee stormed off, a storm coud was visible over their heads.

Squall felt his cell-phone vibrate (with ringtone set to "Maybe I'm a Lion"). It was his father, Laguna Loire. Squall grunted, knowing that his father, although being a nice man, was a bit of a screwball.

"What is it?"

"Just checking up on you, son." said Laguna.

"I'm fine, dad. Don't you have a movie to shoot?"

"I would, but you know how things are back at Esthar, and Mr. Kramer wouldn't want me to get caught up in what you and your friends are doing."

"Ugghhh."

"Take care."

* * *

While Squall was talking to his father on the phone, the Sora, Kairi, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, and Xion took this time to go on it's a small world (yes, it's spelt that).

**Welcome to it's a small world. For your safety, please remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat and watch your children, please. Thank you.**

**Bienvenido a it's a small world. Para su seguridad, por favor permanezcan sentados con las manos, brazos, pies y piernas dentro del barco y ver a sus hijos, por favor. Gracias.**

**それはイッツ・ア・スモールワールドへようこそ。あなたの安全のために、あなたの手、腕、足、ボート内部の足で座ったままとあなたの子供を見てください、お願いします。ありがとう。  
(Sore wa ittsu a sumōruwārudo e yōkoso. Anata no anzen no tame ni, anata no te, ude, ashi, bōto naibu no ashi de suwatta mama to anata no kodomo o mitekudasai, onegaishimasu. Arigatō.)  
**

**Benvenuti it's a small world. Per la vostra sicurezza, si prega di rimanere seduti con le mani, braccia, piedi e gambe all'interno della barca e guardare i vostri figli, per favore. Grazie.**

**Herzlich Willkommen it's a small world. Zu Ihrer Sicherheit bitte sitzen bleiben mit den Händen, Armen, Füßen und Beinen im Boot und beobachten Sie Ihre Kinder, bitte. Vielen Dank.**

**Bienvenue sur it's a small world. Pour votre sécurité, veuillez rester assis avec les mains, les bras, les pieds et les jambes à l'intérieur du bateau et regarder vos enfants, s'il vous plaît. Je vous remercie.**

The boat took off as the clocktower began to chime and miniature figures began dancing. And then they were hit with the most ear-wormy song ever.

**it's a world of laughter, a world of tears  
it's a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
there's so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
it's a small world after all**

**it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small, small world**

The boat began to flow through a room full of various cut-out dioramas of the world, ending with a boat with a group of children.

The temperatures went south as they entered the Arctic Circle with a Swedish choir singing:

**det är en värld av skratt, en värld ****av** tårar  
**det** en värld av hopp, dess en värld av rädsla  
Theres så mycket att vi delar  
att det tid vi är medvetna  
**det** en liten värld trots allt

**d****et** en liten värld trots allt  
******det** en liten värld trots allt  
******det** en liten värld trots allt  
******det** en liten, liten värld

On the left side of the room was a glacier with Inuit kayaking about the icebergs and a mounted police. On the right side were ice-skaters. The boats then entered a room with a few familiar faces. The scene looked like a conglomerate of various European nations with famous characters in the scenes. Flying above Tower Bridge was Peter Pan and Tinker Bell while at the bottom were Alice and the White Rabbit. Two children from atop the bridge were singing:

**There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
********it's a small world after all**  


******it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small, small world**

After passing under the bridge, the right side of the boat presented Scotland and Ireland with Leprechauns and tartan patterns. The right side presented the Iberian Penninsula and France, can-can dancers and all. The scene segued into Italy, Greece, and the Alps, with yodelers on top of the Matterhorn. From bellow the mountain, there was a Greek boy playing a syrinx to his flock of lambs, and in one of the windows was Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket.

In the next room was a conglomerate of various Asian contries, with the boat greeted by Cossack dancers. A Japanese choir, accompanied by Korean drums, was singing:

**世界中誰だって、**  
**微笑めば仲良しさ、**  
**葉岩祈りてを組歩こう**  
**地位さな世界。**

**世界は一つ、**  
**世界は同じ、**  
**世界は丸い、**  
**唯一つ。**  
**(Sekaijû dare datte,**  
**Hohoemeba nakayoshi sa,**  
**Heiwa inori te o kumi arukô,**  
**Chiisa na sekai.**

**Sekai wa hitotsu,**  
**Sekai wa onaji,**  
**Sekai wa marui,**  
**Tada hitotsu.)**

Flying above them and the Taj Mahal were magic carpets. Although one of them looked familiar. It was Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet, holding the lamp. Abu meanwhile had found something in one of the baskets. From inside the Taj Mahal, a silhouette of Shiva was shown dancing (and yes, I mean the Esper Shiva, specifically the FFXII version). Dragon kites were flying overhead, with one particular one looking exactly like Mushu. Infact this kite was flown by Mulan, dressed in full samurai garb.

The next room was a jungle, after a short greeting by Cleopatra. Many wild animals were dancing to the beat of the song, and tribal children were drumming along. Sitting right next to a large green hippo with blinking eyes were Simba, Pumbaa, and Timon.

In the next room, the temperature rose slightly as they entered the Hispanic room, representing Latin America.

**En el mundo hay risas y dolor.**  
**Esperanzas y hay tambien temor.**  
**Mucho hay en verdad, que poder compartir.**  
**Entre la humanidad.**

**Muy pequeño el mundo es.**  
**Muy pequeño el mundo es.**  
**Debe haber mas hermandad.**  
**Muy pequeño es**

On the far end of the room were Donald and his two amigos from south of the border, José Caricoa and Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III also known as Panchito Pistoles. The boat turned a corner and were greeted by the image of Ariel and her sisters singing the song. The room had a more tropical feel to it. On the left side were a Aboriginee boy with a dingo, Nemo and Dori, the Hawaiian King Kamehameha, and the last queen of Hawaii, Liliʻuokalani. On the rightside were firedancers, and riding on a surfboard were Lilo and Stitch.

After visiting the tropics, the boat brought them back to North America with a prarie and a Midwestern Farm, with dolls of Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye.

The final room was colored white and had the children of the world singing the song once again.

**it's a world of laughter, a world of tears  
it's a world of hopes, its a world of fear  
there's so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
it's a small world after all**

**it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small, small world**

******it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
it's a small world after all  
********its a small world**, ******a small world after all**!  


* * *

Exclusive cast:

Guybrush: Dominic Armato

Jolly Roger: X. Atencio

Ghostly Voices: Paul Frees (Archive Audio)

Blackbeard: Ian McShane

Jim Hawkins: Joseph Gordon-Levitt

LeChuck: Earl Bowen

Israel Hands: Rob Paulsen

Jack Sparrow: Johnny Depp

Murray the Demonic Skull: Dennis Delk

Morris: Wally Wingert

Largo LaGrande: James Arnold Taylor

Ozzie Mandrill: Nick Tate

Mad-Monty: Jerry Nelson (archive audio)

Long John, Pooh, Tigger: Jim Cummings

Captain Smollet: Alessandra Boyd

J. Thadeus Toad: Jeff Bennett

Winky: Charles Adler

Prosecutor of the Crown: John McLeish (archive audio)

Cyril, Rat, Hatbox Ghost: Corey Burton

Angus McBadger: Alan Young

Mole: Jimmy MacDonald (archive audio)

Piglet: John Fielder (archive Audio)

Gopher: Micchael Gough

Narrator: John Rhys Davies

Tigger's echo: Paul Winchell (archive audio)

Raven: Steve Purcell

Master Gracey: Pete Renaday

Madame Leota: Eleanore Audley (Archive Audio)

Constance: Kat Kressida

Uncle Theodore: Thurl Ravenscroft

Rolo Runkin: Verne Row

Ned Nub: Jay Meyer

Cousin Al: Chuck Schroeder

Phineas Puck: Bob Ebright

Phineas, Ezra, Gus: The Mellomen

Little Leota: Leota "Toombs" Thomas (Archive Audio)

Seifer: Will Friedle

Raijin: Brandon Adams

Fuujin: Jill Bowen

Laguna: AV Kennedy


	6. Day 3 part 1 - Full Circle

Dawn approached as Sora's party returned from the monorail from the Disneyland Hotel. The first person to greet them when they got off was Wayne.

"Hello Sora," said the old Imagineer, "I think I have an idea why the villains are attacking the resort."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Underneath the park is a security protocol that Walt himself installed after the bulldozers arrived at the orange grove. They are trying to find a way to unleash it and convert the resort into a kingdom of their design."

"And you need me to take care of it? I dunno. Something doesn't seem right." Sora pondered for...

"No time to ponder! We have to move!" shouted Wayne, almost sounding familiar.

Wayne took Sora to the entrance of Sleeping Beauty Castle.

* * *

Just after Wayne obsconded with Sora, the rest of the party were greeted with...

"Wayne!?"

"What?"

Tina spoke. "Didn't you just take Sora with you to the Park?"

"I did not. Someone that looked like me did. He knocked me out and locked me in the Maleficent's dungeon."

The party stood frozen in shock. Mog was so much in shock, that it was hard to tell her expression as Tina was hugging her tightly. Vivi fainted.

* * *

Darkness...

The only thing that Sora could see in front of him.

He was roughly a mile beneath Sleeping Beauty Castle. He was being led by a man who claimed to be Imagineer Wayne Kresky.

"The keyhole is right this way. You know what to do." said Wayne.

Sora opened the door that Wayne had gestured towards. There was a pedestal similar to the one that Meg was trapped in. A lock was on it. Sora held the Keyblade forwards and it released a beam of light that went into the pedestal. It vanished, and dark energy spewed from it.

"Congratulations, Sora."

It was Wayne.

"What do you mean? I thought Walt trusted you to protect the park!"

"You silly boy, Wayne is locked up in the dungeon!"

Sora's eyes widened... It was not Wayne Kresky that was here. The man's image faded away into that of a familiar Arabian figure... Jafar!

"Sorry, I had to trick you! But it was the only way to release our kingom." As he said this, other villains appeared around him. "And with a little touch..."

**Jafar: This could be quite the place...**

**Cruella: Full of wholesome, happy faces**

**Ursula: Hanging out**

**Hook: Feeling fine**

**Hades: Where everyone's a friend of mine.**

**Cruella: Inside this evil joint,**

**Hook: Every guest gets to the point.**

**Jafar: This day will live in infamy!**

**Ursula: Disneyland is history!**

**Villans: It's our park now!  
It's our park now!**

**Ghosts: It's the fact you can't ignore!  
Shut the windows, lock the doors!**

**Villains: It's our park now!**

**Pirates: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs.**

**Villains: Join the rabble-rousing crowd.  
It's our park now!**

**Si and Am: All the coolest cats fit in so purr-fectly **

**Maleficent: Every evil queen gets due respect!**

**Phantom: Love your work.**

**Kaa: You'll forget your troubles, put your trusssst in me...**

**The Queen of Hearts: You had your fun.  
You made your play.**

**Villains: But every rodent has his day!**

**It's our park now!**

**Pain and Panic: Down an' dirty.**

**Villains: It's our park now!**

**Pirates: What a party!**

**Hades: What a place for breakin' bread.**

**The Fates: Eat your neighbors.**

**The Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!**

**Villains: It's our park now!**

**The Big Bad Wolf: What a party!**

**Villains: Join the fun with no regrets.  
Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed.**

**Cruella: Get those puppies!**

**Hook: Game over, Sora!**

**Ursula: Hit the road, Kairi!**

**Jafar: Take a hike, Riku!**

**Villains: IT'S OUR PARK NOW!  
Don't bother even coming back!  
It's our park now!**

Sora and his party found themselves outside of the park. But now things had changed... It looked like Hollow Bastion while the Heartless were still about! California Adventure had transformed into a dark mountain with an imposing tower on its side.

* * *

And now we are back to where we started. Sora and his party now trapped in a situation where they must fight the villains and reclaim the resort and restore it to its rightful form. To make matters worse, the Unversed had also appeared to help spread more chaos.

Sora returned to where he was abducted by Jafar, to find that a few of his friends were still there. To be specific they were the trio from the Land of Departure, the Nobodies, Wayne, and Riku and Kairi, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee was nowhere to be seen. The Disney Royal Family was there as well.

Riku described what happened to Sora while they were still trying to find him. California Adventure had transformed into Nightmare Adventure and the original park had become the Dark Kingdom (To give a good idea for what are good music tracks for my idea of each "land" in there, I'll place a musical cue in parenthesis).

"Alright," said Sora, now attaching an Ultima Keychain to his Keyblade, "Let's do this!"

They burst through the gates of Nightmare Adventure in a land called "The Nightmare's Beginning" (music: Funeral March of a Marionette/Alfred Hitchcock Presents theme; Battle music: Night of Fate). It looked similar to Beuna Vista Street at DCA, but it looked darker and more corrupt. They headed through the long street and into the central plaza to see what had changed from there, battling Floods and Scrappers along the way: Grizzly Peak had become Bald Mountain, Paradise Peir had converted into Infernal Escapade, Condor Flats had transformed into Vulture Rock, Cars Land and a Bug's Land were now replaced by the Forest of Fear, and Hollywood Land had been morphed into Kefka's Tower.

Kairi noticed something about the name "Kefka's Tower," at certain points while they were at the hotel, Tina had mentioned an evil man named Kefka Palazzo and brought up his evil deeds. "I think Tina might be in there. Who knows what he is planning with her?"

The party of Keyblade wielders ran into the tower (Music: Tower of Rubble (FFVI); Battle Music: The Desicive Battle).

Within the first floor of the tower, the party was greeted with the sight of a group of furred humanoids. There was a boy with Pepto-Bismol colored fur, a woman with purple fur, a neon-colored girl with a single horn growing from her forehead, and a Black Mage in neon robes. In another pod was a white beast with red wings and feminine curves. Naminé suspected that this was one of Kefka's experiments, but then she noticed that the beast had a pom-pom of an orange color...

...it was Mog! And the people in the pods were Vivi, Tina, Zidane, and Garnet. Just then, a maniacal laugh sounded over the loudspeakers: "Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! So a little lost group of field mice have decided to join the game! It's play time!" It was Kefka, the mad clown and Tina's nightmare made flesh! Almost imediately after Kefka taunted the party, a group of 8 demons appeared, four were male, four were female.

"The name of this game is _The Elemental Fiends_. Each of these demons represent the four elements: You will need to defeat them all if you wish to pass!"

(Boss Music: Battle with Golbez's Four Emperors)

The combatants lined up. The Fire Fiends were the Hindu Goddess Kali and the cloaked Rubicante, the Water Fiends were the Kraken and the multiheaded dragon Tiamat, the Earth Fiends were the Lich King and vampiress Echidna (look up Echidna (The After Years) on the FFWiki), and the Wind Fiends were the monster bird Pazuzu and the long-haired Barbariccia. Rubicante walked up to Sora. "Now remember, I want this to be a fair fight, so no ganging up on one particular fiend and remember that we may need to be healed by our own elements." The clocked warlock held out his hand as if to shake it, which Sora agreed to.

At the start of the fight the Earth Fiends summoned zombies to hold off the Keyblade wielders. They attacked with fire to attempt to cremate them. It worked and it managed to brand Echidna's skin and char the Lich King's robe.

The Lich King growled as the robe was set ablaze. The fire was too much for them. It cremated the Lich King into a pile of ash and it managed to turn Echidna into a fruit bat.

Meanwhile the Kraken and Tiamat were creating a Maelstrom. Aqua managed to protect the party using a Blizzaga spell, encapsulating the party in an ice-coccoon. After the waves subsided, the coccoon broke and sent icy shrapnel to the sea monsters. The sharpnel sliced the monsters deep enough that they vanished and were replaced by plushies of themselves (The Kraken resembling a Blooper and Tiamat resembling a plush version of her FFVIII form). Some of the shrapnel hit Kali and Rubicante, damaging her badly too. Kali, like the sea-monsters, turned into a small naga girl who began to cry.

"You meanies!" she cried. "I didn't even get a chance!"

"It's alright, my daughter," reassured Rubicante, who was unscathed. "I shall fight them."

Before he could, Pazuzu began to dive-bomb the party. Sora managed to fry the bird into a giant roast turkey.

"Well it's just you and me, hubby," flirted Barbariccia to the other remaining fiend.

The woman began to create a tornado. Just as she was about to create it, she felt he body crashing to the floor. Riku and Sora and created a joint-Zero Graviga spell to bring her down. Sora then ran and struck both remaining fiends. They collapsed.

"Go... You have won, hero of the Keyblade..." gasped Rubicante, "...finish us off..."

Sora felt a twinge of sadness in the cloaked warlock's heart. Instead of finishing both fiends off, he used a Firaga on Rubicante and an Aero on Barbariccia, healing them.

"You healed us? But why?"

"It was in your rules. Now release our friends."

"As you wish."

Rubicante snapped his fingers. The people in the tubes were released and reverted back to normal. Tina however remained in Esper form and walked towards the now monstrous Mog. She put a hand on her muzzle.

"I can't but feel that you seem familiar in this form Mog."

"Well actually, I am familiar, Tina... my child." responded the supersized Moogle. Tina was in awe. What did her best friend mean by her being Mog's child. Mog explained that her real name was Madeen, and that she was Tina's birth-mother. She had married a man named Maduin and gave birth to her. And then Kefka arrived in their happy home and set fire to it, killing Maduin and kidnapping Tina.

"I'd hate to break up such a fond reunion", said Terra "But we have some friends to rescue."

After climbing up several floors, fighting Unversed along the way and freeing friends as they climbed to the top of the tower, they final found Kefka. But there was something wrong with him. There was a massive wound that looked like a hole in the middle of his torso. Zidane tried prodding him with one of his theif swords...

...and the evil clown slumped over, dead. Attached to his back was a note.

"Dear Restoration Committee

You're too late. Kefka is dead. The real fight is me. Fight me if you dare at Bald Mountain."

Attached was a single black feather. Cloud knew who was responsible: SEPHIROTH.

"Guys, I think this has gotten a lot more serious." said Cloud. "I don't know where, I don't know when, but I just know that something terrible is going to happen to the people visiting. We still need to get things under control before the parks officially open to the public today. Besides..." Cloud turned towards the wielders of the Keyblade, "You will have a lot of fans waiting to see you, Sora."

Sora nodded in agreement. Then he noticed something on the chair that the evil clown's body was on. There was a crystal switch (look up the switches from Ocarina of Time for a ref). Once Sora tapped it, the tower began to shake and it sank into the ground, only to be replaced by the Tower of Terror. The restoration of Disneyland had begun.


End file.
